Triskellion
by As Warren
Summary: Três bruxas que chegam a um momento de magia, tradição, dor, sofrimento, superação. O momento de descobrir um mistério dado a elas ainda muito jovens. Um mistério resumido em uma palavra. Palavra essa que representa um ciclo, um destino: Triskellion.
1. Prólogo

_Fica aqui gravada a nossa homenagem ao motivo de essa fic ter sido criada: __**Naty**__, obrigada por tudo o que você fez. Obrigada por sua doçura e carinho e pelo poder de fazer amizades e fortalecê-las que você tem. Amamos você!_

_Gravamos também uma homenagem à mais participativa beta (promovida a co-autora) do universo: __**Lívia**__, obrigada por tudo, isso aqui também é seu, ok? Seu trabalho, seu tempo, suas piadas, sua família! Nem precisamos dizer que a amamos, certo?_

_**Kelly**__! Sua curiosa! Essa história também é dedicada a você, especialmente por seu carinho e paciência com a escrita da nossa caçulinha. Você, que leu o esboço dos cinco primeiros capítulos fervorosamente também merece nossa homenagem. Te amamos e esperamos NÃO decepcionar!_

_Dedicamos toda a história e trabalho a essas três senhoritas._

_Esse prólogo, em especial, vai para a mais animada e empolgante leitora do mundo: __**Anis**__, feliz aniversário, seja muito feliz! Esse é nosso presente com um dia de atraso._

_Senhoras e senhores, Triskellion está oficialmente publicada!_

* * *

_**Triskellion**_

**Prólogo**

A natureza parecia zombar dela. Uma manhã como aquela deveria ocorrer em dias de férias alegres e repletas de brincadeiras, doces e risos. Nunca em um dia como aquele. Em seus onze anos de vida, nunca vira um inverno tão belo. Estava cheio de neve mesmo um dia antes do início da estação mais fria do ano. Era um daqueles que seus avós e pais diziam prenunciar o início de um ano maravilhoso. Suspirou, sentindo a brisa gelada afagar-lhe o rosto. A natureza só poderia estar zombando de sua tristeza.

A menina desviou a atenção da janela e olhou as pessoas que se encontravam na sala. Clara, sua irmã mais velha, estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e o olhar perdido em algum lugar da lareira apagada. Sua tia Dawn afagava o cabelo longo e loiro de sua outra irmã, Bruna, de forma mecânica e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto da pequena. Achava incrível como Bruna tinha sido a única a herdar o tom de cabelo de sua mãe, aquele louro tão intenso e brilhante que sempre a fascinara.

De repente, o som de uma porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção das meninas para o andar de cima da casa, tirando-as do estado de torpor em que se encontravam. Elas ouviram passos descendo lentamente as escadas e um nervosismo tomou conta de seus corpos fragilizados pela dor.

Dr. Lewis, o curandeiro da família Warren, passou pela porta de carvalho; seu semblante assustadoramente sombrio. Boas notícias não viriam de um rosto marcado pela dor e pela frustração.

O homem levantou o rosto cansado e observou as três meninas postas de pé lado a lado à sua frente. Seria incapaz de levar mais mágoa e tristeza aos olhos inocentes delas. Olhou, então, para a mulher sentada no sofá quando disse:

- Seus pais estão esperando no quarto. Sua mãe quer falar com vocês. – As meninas instintivamente olharam para a tia, que por sua vez acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, como se concedesse a permissão para que subissem.

A ansiedade e o medo brilhavam nos olhos azul-perolados das três meninas enquanto subiam, silenciosa e rapidamente, as escadas e se dirigiam ao quarto dos pais. O caminho pareceu tão torturantemente longo, que os seus olhos voltaram a arder.

Apesar da porta estar entreaberta, elas bateram para anunciar sua presença e entraram apenas quando o pai as convidou.

Thor Warren resolveu sair para deixar as meninas se despedirem da mãe. Não sabia se era por elas ou por ele mesmo que fazia aquilo. Era duro demais ver as pessoas que mais amava sofrendo. E se manter firme, passar-lhes a segurança de que precisavam, estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Estarei lá embaixo com Dr. Lewis e com a tia Dawn – murmurou. – Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – Ele beijou os lábios da esposa suavemente. –_ Is grá liom thú go deo __(1)_, _Mavourneen__(2)_ - (Eu sempre vou te amar, minha querida) sussurrou num tom tão doce e cheio de dor que fez a esposa se emocionar.

- _Tá gradh agam ort (3), aghra (4)_ – (Eu te amo, meu amor) ela murmurou, a voz fraca e sincera, os olhos verde-água brilhando como há muito não brilhavam.

Thor as observou uma outra vez, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si e permitir que as lágrimas escorressem, encostado à parede.

- Oi, mãe – Diana disse, subindo na cama e se abaixando para dar um suave beijo no rosto daquela mulher jovem e bela que a enfermidade enfraquecera e prendera à cama nos últimos meses.

- Olá, meu amor – cumprimentou Maeve com sua voz quase sussurrada, olhando de forma amorosa para a filha mais nova.

- Oi, mamãe – Bruna repetiu o gesto de Diana e sorriu para a mãe.

- Olá, pequenina – respondeu, lembrando à filha do meio o apelido carinhoso que havia lhe dado por ter nascido antes do tempo.

- Olá, mãe – falou Clara, sentando-se ao lado da mãe, afagando-lhe o rosto cansado e beijando sua face pálida.

- Olá, minha mocinha.

A proximidade permitiu que Clara percebesse como a mãe cheirava bem. Adorava aquele cheiro que lembrava uma gostosa mistura de rosas e biscoitos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com o pensamento de que nunca mais sentiria aquele cheiro.

– Não chore minha querida! Eu estou bem. Não chore! – A mãe tentava acalmar a filha mais velha dizendo palavras doces e afagando os cabelos longos e negros. – Venham aqui... Quero todas aqui pertinho de mim!

As três se aconchegaram melhor à mãe e permaneceram apenas olhando-a, gravando cada detalhe daquele rosto tão cheio de amor que sempre lhes inspirava alegria.

- Quando eu me casei com seu pai, descobri que na nossa família temos muitas tradições que devem ser respeitadas e passadas para as próximas gerações – Maeve começou, a voz um pouco mais forte.

- Nós sabemos a história da família, mamãe. Não acredito que a senhora vai contar a historia dos Warren agora! – interrompeu Diana, nervosa.

- Diana! – repreendeu Clara.

- Clara, não repreenda sua irmã, eu estou aqui para isso. Diana, não fale comigo desse jeito e não mostre a língua para sua irmã!

- Desculpe, mamãe – pediu a caçula. – Eu só não quero que a senhora se canse!

- É importante, meu amor. – Maeve apreciou a preocupação de Diana por alguns instantes e suspirou profundamente. Tinha tanto a ensiná-las...

- Continue, mamãe – disse Bruna, compreensiva.

- Por favor, meninas, não me interrompam – ela pediu. – Como eu ia dizendo, em nossa família existem várias tradições que são passadas de geração para geração, de mãe para filha. Como seu pai não teve irmãs e sua avó Eilan me amava muito, ela me ensinou as tradições para que eu passasse para vocês na hora certa. Devido ao meu estado, seu pai permitiu que eu quebrasse uma dessas tradições. – Ela se mexeu um pouco de forma a ver as três filhas claramente. – Quando eu fiquei grávida e descobri que carregava uma menina, o pai de vocês ficou radiante e encomendou um colar aos duendes. O colar seria um presente para nossa garotinha no dia que ela completasse maioridade, os dezessete anos. A mesma coisa aconteceu nas outras duas vezes em que eu fiquei grávida. Dentro deste baú – ela pegou um pequeno baú de madeira esculpida que estava sobre o criado-mudo e que as meninas não tinham notado até então – há três colares idênticos. As únicas coisas que os diferem são as inscrições feitas nas pedras a meu pedido.

Maeve tocou cuidadosamente o baú com a varinha e ele se abriu, revelando três delicadas e trabalhadas correntes de ouro branco, cada uma com um pingente de safira em forma de gota.

Ela pegou um colar de cada vez e entregou nas mãos de cada uma de suas filhas.

- Olhem as inscrições nos pingentes – ela pediu.

- Estão em gaélico! – Bruna exclamou, entre a surpresa e a emoção.

- Isso mesmo – disse Maeve. – O que está escrito aí?

- O meu quer dizer... – Diana apertou os olhos como se dessa forma conseguisse compreender melhor o que estava escrito. A verdade era que seu gaélico era péssimo. Falava com certa fluência, mas ler e escrever em gaélico... Era seu ponto fraco. Sempre confundia os significados e agora não queria decepcionar a mãe, que a ensinara com tanto zelo.

- Deixe-me ver – retrucou Bruna com impaciência, puxando o pingente das mãos de Diana - Simples. Está _escrito __"Gráinne_" (5).

- Isso mesmo – concordou a mãe, olhando a pequena loira com orgulho. – Amor. Dana, meu anjinho, é para que você nunca se esqueça do poder e da força desse sentimento tão sublime.

- Não vou esquecer, mamãe. Obrigada! – ela abraçou a mãe delicadamente.

- O que está escrito no seu, minha pequena? – Maeve perguntou a Bruna.

- _"Críonnacht"_ (6) – respondeu.

- Sim, Bevin. É para que não se esqueça de que o amor é importante, mas ainda mais importante é a _sabedoria_ com que se guia e se entrega suas emoções. Os sentimentos são frágeis e devem ser tratados com sabedoria e respeito.

- Certo, mamãe. Obrigada.

- Caitlín?

- "_Saoire_" (7). – Clara lera e relera até ter certeza do que estava escrito em seu pingente. Não pôde evitar de pensar: o que a mãe queria dizer com aquilo?

Por que o dela significava Liberdade? Ela tinha toda a liberdade de ir, vir e se expressar. Claro que com determinados limites, afinal só tinha 16 anos, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça reclamar. Clara fitou a mãe de forma questionadora, no que Maeve sorriu docemente, compreendendo mais do que a filha poderia imaginar.

- Liberdade não só com relação aos seus atos, mas também com relação aos seus sentimentos. Os sentimentos devem ser livres. Ah! E, às vezes, eles devem sobrepor às responsabilidades.

- Não entendo, mãe. Não faz sentido pra mim!

- Não se preocupe com isso, minha querida. Com o tempo tudo fará sentido para todas vocês. – Ela apertou os olhos com força por alguns segundos – Agora, por favor, chamem o papai e a tia Dawn.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Estava chovendo. Se lhe perguntassem o que mais se lembrava daquele dia, diria que era o fato de que estava chovendo como nunca vira chover em toda a sua vida. O céu estava cinzento, o vento frio e cortante, além da chuva que batia violentamente no chão. A natureza parecia sofrer junto com ela naquele dia tão triste.

Clara olhou melancolicamente para as gotas de chuva que batiam contra a janela do enorme carro do ministério em que se encontrava juntamente com as irmãs, o pai e a tia. Estavam todos dividindo a mesma dor.

Tentava se conformar repetindo para si mesma que havia sido uma linda cerimônia. Sua mãe teria ficado feliz. Estava repleta de amigos e familiares, todos tristes com a perda, no entanto, lembrando-se dela com carinho. Várias pessoas se prontificaram a fazer qualquer coisa que fosse necessária. Mas de que adiantaria? Nada traria sua mãe de volta. Nada.

Observando o interior do automóvel, viu Diana com o olhar perdido no céu escuro, próxima à janela oposta. A irmã não tinha derramado muitas lágrimas. Apenas no quarto, em casa, quando sentira o aperto da mão da mãe afrouxar e vira seus olhos meigos se fecharem, e no velório, quando deixara uma tulipa branca sobre o túmulo de mármore branco e fizera uma prece. A caçula estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro do pai e parecia sofrer mais ainda que os outros. Tinha que cuidar de Diana. Era muito pequena, e vivia um drama que mesmo os adultos tinham dificuldade em suportar.

Bruna se encontrava com a cabeça recostada no ombro da tia Dawn, de quem ultimamente havia se tornado muito próxima. Diferentemente de Diana, ela chorara o tempo todo e parecia ainda ter lágrimas para derramar. As gotas salgadas escorregavam silenciosas e dolorosas, como se tentasse não incomodar ninguém. Também teria que olhar Bruna. Ela sempre fora a mais frágil de todas, precisava de cuidados.

Tia Dawn, irmã mais velha de sua mãe, já tinha secado todas as lágrimas e parecia forte e determinada outra vez. Havia dito que ficaria para ajudar.

De todas as pessoas presentes no carro, a que mais lhe preocupava era o pai. Sabia que ele nunca mais seria o mesmo homem que costumava ser. Perdera não só sua esposa, mas também sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, seu grande amor. Não era necessário que ninguém dissesse isso a Clara, ela via a forma que o pai olhava para a mãe enquanto ela era viva e mesmo depois que morreu. Desejava que algum dia encontrasse alguém que a olhasse da mesma forma que Thor Warren olhava para Maeve Warren.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando a doença da mãe fora descoberta. O amor deles nunca diminuiu, apenas se intensificou e se fortaleceu. Thor cuidou de sua esposa durante todo o período de convalescença, e quando as coisas pioraram, ele se manteve forte pela esposa e pelas filhas. Mas agora tinha perdido seu alicerce, a pessoa pela qual lutara com tanta gana nos últimos meses, e toda a sua força parecia ter ruído.

Instintivamente, Clara apertou a safira em seu pescoço, lembrando-se do que a mãe lhe dissera e de seu significado. "Liberdade". Quem dera aquele colar tivesse poder. Assim, ele poderia libertá-la daquela dor.

Tornou a olhar para o céu escuro e se perdeu em lembranças de dias de chuva felizes que passaram: ela, Diana, Bruna e os pais. Eles jamais voltariam.

* * *

Dicionário de Gaélico para principiantes:

(1) Eu sempre vou te amar

(2) Meu/minha querido (a)

(3) Eu te amo

(4) Meu amor

(5) Amor

(6) Sabedoria

(7) Liberdade

* * *

**N/B - Livinha:** Ahhh...que Prólogo triste, triste, triste! T.T Mas...como otimista incurável que sou, sei que essa família maravilhosa vai conseguir superar essa dor, e a doce Maeve Warren será lembrada apenas saudosamente. Meninas, o que dizer além de parabéns por essa mostra de talento? Parabéns! Estou orgulhosa de ser Beta de vocês! Beijos a todas!

**N/C.:** Bem, como todo mundo já deve saber essa fic está sendo escrita em conjunto por mim, Dana e Bevin... E é com muito orgulho que após vários meses de preparação, discussão, risos, reviravoltas... Viemos aqui para postar o prólogo do que promete ser uma linda e emocionante história... Esperamos que vocês se divirtam lendo da mesma forma que nós nos divertimos escrevendo...!!!!!!!!

Mil B-jus

_Caitlin Warren_

**N/C.:** Olá, caros leitores! Quero que saibam que é um imensurável prazer escrever para cada um de vocês. Como caçula e única pessoa com atitude por aqui venho dizer que esse é só o começo do que se tornou uma história mágica e fascinante e que nenhum de vocês perde por esperar pelo que vai acontecer. De minha parte, e acho que falo por todas, dou total liberdade para que digam o que acharem e desejarem, ok?

Vocês já devem saber algo sobre mim da nossa biografia aqui do e mesmo deste prólogo, que trata de um fato triste da nossa infância, mas a partir do próximo capítulo vocês conhecerão a verdadeira e controversa Diana Warren e as suas adoráveis irmãs. Espero que sorriam, chorem e sintam cada emoção à medida que forem vivendo conosco cada momento. Sei que terão ódio de mim e me adorarão, sei também que quererão a minha morte ao mesmo tempo em que saberão que sem mim não haverá história. Só não se esqueçam de que é disso que a vida é feita, é disso que são feitos os seres humanos. De erros e acertos. Riscos. Nunca se esqueçam de que não há mal irremediável, tampouco felicidade sem dor.

Um grande beijo e nervosíssimos votos de muita diversão,

**_Diana Maeve Warren_**

**N/C.:** Vcs devem ter percebido que eu sou a Bevin, a filha do meio dessa família maravilhosa. Vcs também devem ter reparado que elas nunca deixam nada pra eu falar... Enfim, é maravilhoso escrever com essas mocinhas aí em cima. Faço minhas as palavras delas e espero que todos curtam essa história escrita com tanto carinho.

Beijos a todos

Bruna Warren


	2. Seguindo em Frente

_****_

Triskellion

**Capítulo 1**

**Seguindo em Frente**

Era um jardim de tamanho razoável e fácil de cuidar. Simples, bonito, com flores perenes e da estação. Tinha um caramanchão branco com algumas espreguiçadeiras, sob o qual, nos dias de primavera, Bruna adorava se sentar para sentir a brisa suave, o agradável aroma das flores e ver o jardim amadurecer dia após dia.

Nesse momento, ela se encontrava ajoelhada entre as flores que sua mãe tanto amava. Usava uma calça jeans gasta, um moletom azul já um pouco desbotado pelo sol, um chapéu para proteger o rosto, os longos cabelos loiros presos numa trança solta e luvas grossas de jardinagem. Os braços onde não estavam completamente sujos estavam salpicados de terra. Para ela, manter o jardim era uma forma de sentir a presença da mãe.

Era incrível como o tempo passa rápido. Em poucos dias, faria oito anos que Maeve falecera. A loira nunca se esqueceria daquele dia fatídico em que o mundo pareceu desabar diante de seus olhos e tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi chorar como nunca tinha chorado antes. O tempo passou, a dor da perda diminuiu, mas nunca passou por completo, e Bruna não achava que um dia fosse realmente passar. Esperava apenas conseguir manter o máximo de recordações da mãe em sua mente e em seu coração.

Ainda hoje, com seus vinte e um anos, ela continuava a se pegar pensando em como seria se a mãe ainda estivesse com elas. Como seriam as tardes de domingo com a alegria e a doçura de Maeve Warren. Como Clara seria se não tivesse assumido as responsabilidades da mãe. E Diana, como seria se tivesse a mãe para ensiná-la. Bem, possivelmente Diana seria ainda mais idealizadora. Mas como seriam resolvidas suas discussões? Não poderia sequer imaginar...

Sorriu, lembrando-se de quando a mãe lhe entregara o colar, uma tradição dos Warren. Ela pegou a delicada safira e observou com carinho. _Críonnacht_ (1)... Ela buscara a sabedoria. Era uma pesquisadora, uma cientista e se tornaria uma Inominável em breve. Tinha muito mais conhecimento que muitos funcionários do alto escalão do Ministério e já chegara a conversar com eles sobre os grandes mistérios mágicos e questões legislativas bruxas. Aqueles homens sempre diziam: "Thor, essa menina tem futuro aqui no Ministério". E Bruna esperava que a mãe sentisse orgulho dela, onde quer que estivesse.

- Bruna! – A voz de Diana a tirou de seus pensamentos, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

- Oi – falou enquanto enxugava o suor da testa com as costas da mão, se sujando com um pouco de terra sem perceber.

- Chegou um convite para você. É dos Gêmeos Weasley, uma festa de inauguração da nova loja deles – disse ela, estendendo o envelope para a irmã e recuando a mão ao perceber o estado de Bruna. – Acho melhor você lavar as patinhas antes.

- Ah! Diana! – disse num muxoxo. – Não começa a implicar, vai, você sabe que adoro cuidar desse jardim e o quanto me faz bem. Só de estar aqui já me acalma, me ajuda a pensar e... Me lembra a mamãe – disse as últimas palavras com ênfase e um sorriso sincero no rosto. – Se o preço a pagar é me sujar com um pouco de terra... Que seja!

- Desde que você não vá para a inauguração assim... – falou em tom de brincadeira e segurou o riso diante da expressão da irmã, finalmente lhe entregando o convite. – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Claro que não vou assim! Aliás, nem sei se vou. Seria muito bom reencontrar os velhos amigos de Hogwarts, rever alguns conhecidos, dançar um pouco... – disse estudando o convite todo colorido, bem ao estilo

- Não! – gritou Diana. - A Clara abriu o dela e está há uns quarenta minutos tentando tirar uma gosma verde do rosto e xingando os gêmeos de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis. Parece que eles acharam boa publicidade dar uma amostra grátis de alguns artigos em cada convite. – Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Diana enquanto ela se lembrava do momento em que a irmã mais velha retirou o selo do envelope. - Acho que ela está mais enfurecida porque vai chegar atrasada no Saint Mungus pela primeira vez na vida do que pela brincadeira.

- E ela ainda vai à inauguração? – perguntou Bruna também imaginando a cara da irmã mais velha.

- Disse que vai, mas agora está em duvida se vai para dançar ou para cometer um duplo homicídio – disse sem segurar uma gargalhada. – Acho que os gêmeos finalmente encontraram uma forma de se vingar dela por todas as detenções em Hogwarts. Na época eles não faziam muito por conta da nossa amizade e por medo do Charlie, e seus um metro e oitenta de altura.

- Bem, se você e a Clara vão, eu vou também... Faz tempo que não saímos as três juntas. Acho que não tem problema guardar o convite fechado e entregá-lo desse jeito na entrada da festa, né?

- Decisão inteligente! Eu fiz o mesmo. É claro que foi depois de ver a versão da Clara "Monstro do Lago Ness". – As duas gargalharam mais forte.

- Vou entrar e me lavar. Já chega de jardinagem por hoje. – Ela tirou as luvas cuidadosamente e recolheu a varinha que usava como regador - Vou aproveitar e ver se a _Caitlín _(2) quer ajuda com a gosma. – Terminou a frase se levantando e espanando a terra da roupa.

- Boa sorte – desejou Diana fazendo cara de nojo. – Eu vou pra aula.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Era sexta-feira e fazia um lindo dia, apesar do inverno londrino. A maioria dos alunos da universidade já havia sido liberada das aulas. Bruna observava o movimento, deitada na grama do campus enquanto sua irmã não saia da última aula do dia.

Estava distraída olhando a paisagem quando percebeu alguém deitando ao seu lado, e quando virou se deparou com sua amiga Daniela a olhando curiosamente. Elas se conheciam da época de Hogwarts, mas só se tornaram amigas realmente após a escola, quando ambas ingressaram na Universidade: Bruna para Pesquisas Avançadas e Daniela para Mistérios da Magia.

- Oi! – disse Dani rindo

- Oi Fad´s! O que é tão engraçado?

- Sua cara de nada tendendo pro infinito. Estava pensando em que ou em quem? – perguntou marota

- Em nada, nem ninguém, estou esperando a Diana sair da aula para irmos juntas para casa.

- Vocês vão à inauguração dos gêmeos, hoje?

- Provavelmente sim. A Clara quer matar a ambos por deixarem-na parecida com o Monstro do Lago Ness – respondeu sorrindo. – Isso porque já faz duas semanas.

- Ela abriu o convite? Tadinha... Já ouvi histórias horríveis sobre esses convites. Por isso o meu está lacrado em cima da lareira esperando.

Daniela mal acabou a frase, elas ouviram o som dos alunos do curso de auror saindo das salas de aula, finalmente dispensados. Levantaram-se, limpando a capa com um aceno da varinha. Bruna consultou o relógio para rumar para o local onde sempre esperava a irmã, a faia que ficava próxima ao lago.

- Nos vemos à noite, então? – perguntou Bruna arrumando o cachecol

- Pode apostar que sim. Lembranças ao senhor Warren.

- Pode deixar. Até

Ainda acenando para a amiga, observou um rapaz sair do prédio Alastor Moody, onde Diana treinava, com minhocas brotando do nariz e das orelhas, e riu. Sempre havia alguém que saía machucado da aula prática de Defesa Relâmpago, mas felizmente quase nunca era a caçula.

Um instante depois de pensar na irmã mais nova, Bruna a viu saindo do prédio acompanhada por Harry e outros colegas que ela desconhecia.

Assim que a localizou, Diana acenou e se despediu dos colegas.

- Muito atrasada? – perguntou assim que se aproximou o suficiente.

- Não – informou Bruna. – No horário.

Elas caminharam juntas pelo campus conversando sobre a decisão do Ministério de fazer uma prova para todos os cursos universitários objetivando testar sua eficiência.

- Sinceramente, acertar oitenta porcento da prova ou ser mandado de volta para o início de curso me parece uma medida bastante rígida – disse a loira.

- A não ser que seja muito fácil ou genérico, como os N.I.E.M.s de Hogwarts – sugeriu Diana, que sorria e acenava para um grupo de pessoas que passavam por ela. – Sorria e Acene, sorria e acene! – sussurrou ela pelo canto da boca.

- Quem são? – perguntou a loira, observando alguns dos indivíduos do grupo.

- São curandeiros. – explicou. – Da turma do Richard.

- Hum... – murmurou a outra. – E aquele moreno, você conhece?

- Neville Longbottom. Do meu ano de Hogwarts, não lembra? Faz licenciatura em Herbologia.

- Não, mas ele é bastante cobiçado, não é?

- É sim. O estilo romântico sempre faz sucesso, mas não é o meu tipo.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir qual é o seu tipo. – Bruna piscou para a irmã mais nova em tom de brincadeira. Entender Diana era quase um hobby para ela.

- Eu também – a morena concordou.

Elas já estavam alcançando o portão da saída quando foram obrigadas a parar, pois dois ruivos idênticos aparataram sem aviso à sua frente.

- Ahá! – exclamou o primeiro, estendendo a mão aberta para o segundo. – Pode me pagar!

- Foi sorte! – reclamou, mas entregou duas moedas para o gêmeo.

- Não, não foi. Aliás, não interessa – respondeu o outro enquanto embolsava o dinheiro recebido. – A aposta foi se conseguiríamos ou não interceptá-las antes de alcançarem o portão de saída.

- Olá para vocês também, Fred, George – cumprimentou Diana ironicamente. – A que devo a honra da aparatação surpresa? Ou devo dizer tentativa de enfartar as amigas?

- Ah, foi mal, Diana – George respondeu.

- Gostaríamos de saber se vocês receberam os nossos convites – completou Fred galante, olhando diretamente para Bruna - Ainda não parecem ter recebido.

- Recebemos sim – disse Bruna, corando. - Seus adoráveis convites chegaram hoje de manhã, mas foi Clara quem abriu primeiro.

- Ah! Nossa querida Clara Warren. Adorável, porém muito responsável e pouco prudente – disse George

- Como ela está? – perguntou Fred.

- Acredito que, como sua mãe, ela também tenha a vã esperança que vocês amadureçam. Ela está bem, embora tenha o rosto tingido de uma coloração verde, além de ter chegado atrasada ao plantão de hoje no hospital – respondeu Diana. – Mas temos que convir, vocês se superaram com esse método de divulgação...

- Que bom que gostaram – disse George. – Era o nosso objetivo.

- Esperamos vocês três hoje à noite – completou Fred. – Não esqueçam que vocês são VIP, ok?

- O que vai ter lá? – perguntou Diana.

- O que todo mundo gosta – sintetizou Fred.

- Em suma: comida de graça, gente bonita, gemialidades e uma pista de dança com iluminação trouxa – explicou George.

- DJ? – insistiu Diana.

- Duende Verde. O melhor da atualidade – respondeu Fred.

- Bem... Nós vamos ver se vai dar pra ir. – Diana consultou o relógio de pulso. – Estamos atrasadíssimas! Até mais tarde.

Bruna observou a irmã piscar e acenar para os dois e rolou os olhos. A loira se despediu rapidamente dos gêmeos e foi atrás de Diana.

- O que foi isso? – disse assim que se emparelharam.

- Um fora – sintetizou a morena.

- Precisava ser tão... Estúpida?

- Eu não fui estúpida, fui clara. – Como ela podia ser tão cínica? Havia sido muito grosseira, sim! – Ok, eu fui.

- E gratuitamente.

- Mas não gratuitamente – discordou. – Se aceitássemos pareceria que estávamos ansiosas pelo convite.

- E qual o problema nisso?

- É o Fred, né? Ele é maneiro – Diana fez uma expressão pensativa. – Acho que rola.

- Quê? – a loira gritou sem perceber.

- De ele ser meu cunhado, irmãzinha!

Bruna respirou profundamente. Por que ela tinha que saber exatamente seus pontos sensíveis? Era um livro tão aberto assim?

- Certo... Então, vê se ajuda.

- Entenda só. – Diana parou e olhou a irmã. – Homem gosta de correr atrás. Eles preferem ganhar o prêmio depois de sofrer e o melhor é que, assim, eles valorizam mais – a morena suspirou. – Até parece que eu sou a mais velha por aqui. Tenho que te explicar tudo!

- Engraçadinha. Eu não tenho filosofias assim – explicou. – Ou se gosta, ou não se gosta.

- Errou! É assim: ou se gosta ou se faz gostar. – Elas acenaram para a professora Minerva, que passava apressada. – Mesmo assim, não acredito que você ainda gosta desse cara.

Fred fora a paixão platônica de Bruna durante metade de sua vida escolar em Hogwarts, mas eles só vieram a se tornar amigos mesmo no último ano quando ela se tornou artilheira do time da Gryffindor. Bruna achou que tinha desencanado depois do 5º ano, mas como sua irmã Clara dizia, imitando a voz da antiga Professora de adivinhação de Hogwarts e em tom de brincadeira, "com a puberdade, a chama oculta do amor nasceu no coração de Bevin (2)".

- Ele nunca quis nada comigo, não vai ser agora, vai?

- Não tente adivinhar quais são as tramóias do destino, maninha, não tente – filosofou a morena. – Se você foi se apaixonar por um desses tipos sendo a senhorita Politicamente Correta Warren, de que podemos duvidar?

- É... – murmurou a loira vagamente.

- Mas, me explique, como foi que isso aconteceu? Você se apaixonar justo por ele e tal?

- Eu não sei – assumiu. – Eu sei que tem algo nele que me atrai. Talvez tudo se deva ao fato de sermos amigos e de rolar todo um instinto de proteção, um carinho, uma intimidade...

- E por que não o George? Quero dizer, eles são, tipo, iguais!

- Eles não são iguais. Repare melhor e você vai notar. O George é mais equilibrado – explicou. – Ele faz o tipo engraçado inteligente.

- E em dupla com Fred, eles realizam loucuras como fazer as pernas de pobres amigas ficarem azuis?

- Exato. – Em seu quarto ano, Bruna foi "cobaia" deles e acabou com as pernas azuis uma semana inteira.

- Então você foi se apaixonar pelo mais estranho?

- É. O que mais gosta de aparecer, o que tem as idéias mais estapafúrdias.

- Ou seja, o mais improvável.

- Isso aí. – admitiu Bruna em tom de derrota.

- Viu só? O destino é uma coisa surpreendente – Diana declarou em tom aéreo. – E nós podemos dar um empurrãozinho nele.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Bruna curiosa.

- Oras, vou fazer esse ruivo te notar. Da forma certa, sabe? Já está passando da hora disso acontecer.

- E posso saber como?

- Hoje à noite – respondeu Diana em tom misterioso.

Sabendo que não adiantaria insistir e ainda pensando na noite que viria, Bruna fechou os olhos e aparatou com um único pensamento: daria tudo certo?

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Toda sexta-feira jantavam com o pai. Apesar de a família ser constituída por apenas quatro pessoas, os jantares em casa eram sempre marcados por muitas conversas e risadas. Thor fazia questão de saber como foi o dia de cada uma e, claro, conversar amenidades para manter um clima tranqüilo.

Apesar da fachada serena, agora que as filhas mais novas estavam na universidade e Clara no Saint Mungus, uma crescente sensação de solidão e velhice vinha tomando conta do patriarca. O tempo consigo mesmo parecia grande demais em comparação ao tempo com as filhas ou o trabalho. Não que as meninas o deixassem sozinho. Era normal que elas tivessem menos tempo em casa, agora que eram oficialmente adultas. Mas nada lhe tirava da mente que Maeve poderia sanar esse vazio cruel. Que o que vinha sofrendo agora era uma conseqüência da perda da esposa e da vida dedicada exclusivamente às filhas do casal.

E havia mais com o que se preocupar. O que aconteceria quando uma delas aparecesse novamente com um namorado? Ou pior: outro noivo? O que ele faria sem a esposa para lhe acalmar e dizer o que fazer? Até agora tudo dera certo porque ele não precisou tomar muitas decisões e nem foram feitas coisas que necessitassem de intervenção ou de uma conversa essencialmente íntima. A não ser com Clara no ano anterior, mas ele tivera a ajuda de Dawn. _Bendita Dawn_, pensou. A irmã de sua mulher era como um anjo para ele e as meninas.

O fato era que Thor acreditava que esse temível momento de abandono já vinha sendo adiado há tempo demais. Cedo ou tarde, ele ia ter que aceitar perder não só a mulher, mas as três filhas.

_Espero que não sejam todas de uma vez só_, suspirou.

Absorto em pensamentos, nem percebeu que a mesa estava em silêncio e três pares de olhos azul-perolados estavam analisando-o criticamente.

- Papai? – chamou Clara.

- Paizinho... – falou Bruna ao perceber que o pai não ouvia Clara.

- Papis! – berrou Diana. – O que houve? Você 'tá bem? – Diana saltou da cadeira para o colo do pai.

Thor se assustou com a atitude da caçulinha e não segurou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Desculpem-me, meninas – pediu. – Sobre o quê falávamos mesmo?

- A festa de hoje. Os gêmeos Weasley vão inaugurar uma nova filial das Gemialidades e fomos convidadas como _very important person_ O senhor não se importa se formos, certo? – perguntou Diana.

- Claro que não, _a ghra_ (3)... – Ele mirou as três com carinho. – Tomem cuidado.

- Não falem com estranhos – completou Clara.

- Não aceitem bebidas se vocês não viram o garçom abrindo – completou Bruna.

- E voltem pra casa todas juntas – finalizou Diana rindo enquanto voltava a se sentar em sua cadeira.

- Isso – assentiu ele. - E eu achando que vocês não prestavam atenção quando eu fazia as recomendações...

- Sempre prestamos atenção em tudo que você diz – falou Bruna, orgulhosa.

Thor abriu um sorriso genuíno para as três filhas e eles voltaram a conversar sobre a tal festa.

- _Caitlín __(2)__,_ minha filha, como foi o plantão?

- Agitado como sempre. – Clara respondeu – Está tendo um surto de catapora draconiana horrível. Varias crianças estão dando entrada no Saint Mungus contaminadas.

- Nossa, eu me lembro quando eu tive catapora draconiana – disse Diana. – Ficava esperando vocês darem uma brecha na vigilância para eu poder me coçar!

- _Dana __(4)_, acho que todos nós nos lembramos de quando você teve catapora draconiana. Cada um ficou traumatizado de uma forma diferente – Bruna replicou olhando para a irmã mais nova – Eu ainda me lembro de todas as exigências que você fazia usando a doença como desculpa.

- E eu ficava prendendo luvas nas mãos dela para ela não poder se coçar, mas ela sempre achava um jeito de arrancá-las – acrescentou Clara.

- Com exceção, é claro, de quando eu as prendia magicamente – lembrou Thor.

- Aí, as luvas ficavam. Eu ainda não consigo entender como você arrancava as luvas... – continuou Clara até ser interrompida por Diana.

- Isso, _mavourneen_ (5) você nunca descobrirá!

- Ah, mas _Dana_ (4) com catapora draconiana não foi tão difícil – opinou Thor. – Meus ouvidos ainda doem de quando os dentes de _Caitlín_ (5) estavam nascendo. Você, sim, sempre teve os pulmões de ferro. Não é de reclamar, mas quando faz...

- Eu não sou a mais terrível. E quando a _Bevin_ (6) ficou jogando quadribol até de madrugada e teve pneumonia? Ela passou duas semanas reclamando que não podia fazer nada! Eu ainda ouço a repetição frenética... – Clara começou a falar imitando a voz da irmã: – "Eu não posso sair, eu não posso dançar...".

- "Eu não posso jogar. Eu não posso tomar gelado. Eu não posso ficar na janela. Eu não posso brincar no jardim. Eu não posso. Eu não posso..." - continuou Diana, imitando a mesma voz aguda que Clara tinha feito. – Eu também me lembro. Me dava nos nervos. Era passar pela porta do quarto dela para começar a ladainha.

- Eu não falo assim... Minha voz não é tão aguda! – Bruna tentou se defender sem muito êxito, no que todos riram.

- Mas vocês tinham que entender, meninas. Ela era uma criança de 12 anos, de férias e entediada. Era de se esperar que ficasse chateada! - defendeu Thor.

- Esse é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi! – exclamou Diana. – Por causa dessa loira a _Caitlín_ (2) teve um trauma tamanho que se tornou curandeira pediatra!

Eles riram.

- E você se traumatizou com o que, para ser auror? – perguntou Bruna, risonha.

- Com os conselhos e histórias de pessoas más que papai e mamãe contavam. Me senti obrigada a me preparar física e psicologicamente para a vida adulta – declarou ela, num tom bastante parecido com o de Bruna quando falava dos assuntos ministeriais.

- _Bevin_ (6)? – questionou Thor.

- Eu não tive traumas infantis, acho – disse Bruna. – Trabalho para aprender e criar.

- Quem de nós conta pra ela, _Caitlín __(2)_? – perguntou Diana, dirigindo-se à irmã mais velha.

- Pode ser eu – disse Clara, séria. – _Bevin_ (6), querida, desculpe ter que lhe dizer, mas... Quem deixa os presentes pra você no Natal é o papai Thor!

Bruna fez cara de extrema surpresa e levou a mão a boca, iniciando uma dramática interpretação de desilusão infantil que renderia assunto para toda a noite.

Após o jantar, a Mansão Warren estava em polvorosa. Eram três garotas se arrumando uma festa que prometia muito. Apesar de cada um ter sua própria suíte, após o banho todas se concentraram na de Clara para uma "arrumação conjunta", como gostavam de chamar.

O quarto era amplo, simples, mas bem decorado e muito feminino. Pintado em amarelo claro, possuía uma enorme cama no centro ladeada por duas mesinhas com abajures e um porta-retratos com uma foto bruxa tirada em um natal há muitos anos, mostrando toda a família junto à árvore decorada. Em frente à cama podia ser vista uma pintura feita por sua madrinha Dawn, com uma de suas paisagens preferidas de Paris. Uma ampla janela com uma fina cortina em bege bordada com florzinhas coloridas na ponta, uma penteadeira, onde havia uma caixinha de jóias de mogno, uma estatueta de uma bailarina em porcelana e um porta-retratos com uma foto das irmãs em Hogwarts. Na parede esquerda havia duas portas, uma dava acesso ao banheiro e a outra que dava acesso ao closet. Entre as portas havia uma pequena estante com livros de herbologia, medicina bruxa e outros títulos.

- Diana, você vai usar a aquela bota preta? - perguntou Bruna, ainda de roupão, parada em frente ao closet da irmã mais velha.

- Não, acho que vou com aquele _scarpin_ bege - respondeu Diana olhando paras os vários modelitos que separou em cima da cama.

- Ah, Bruna! Você pegou o vestido vermelho que eu estava procurando! - exclamou Clara largando um vestido verde em cima da cama e correndo até a irmã.

- Ah, relaxa, pode pegar, acho que vou acabar indo com o corpete roxo...

- Hei! Não bagunça a minha seleção! – reclamou Diana.

- Não bagunçar? – perguntou Clara erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para a cama totalmente coberta por roupas. – O meu quarto costuma ser organizado quando você não está nele, Dana!

- É um sistema de organização que apenas pessoas com alto Q. I. podem compreender, ok? E você o está ba-gun-çan-do! – disse Diana adquirindo um ar sério.

Bruna e Clara se olharam entre risonhas e surpresas antes de darem as costas para Diana e voltarem a se vestir.

Após quase duas horas entre roupas, sapatos, acessórios, penteados e maquilagem, elas estavam prontas e ligeiramente atrasadas.

Thor estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida, próximo à lareira acesa na sala, lendo um artigo recém lançado sobre magia avançada. Vez ou outra erguia os olhos para as escadas numa tentativa de descobrir o motivo de tanto alvoroço e dos burburinhos e risadas provenientes do quarto da mais velha de suas filhas. Com um sorriso no rosto ouviu os barulhos característicos de saltos no mármore escuro da escada. Mas nada no mundo o prepararia para a cena que se desenrolou em seguida.

As suas três filhas entraram na sala com imensos sorrisos nos rostos jovens e os imensos olhos azuis perolados, exatamente iguais aos seus, brilhando em expectativa.

Clara usava um vestido frente única com grossas alças, possuía um decote quadrado e as costas nuas. Era feito de seda de cor creme, justo na cintura e levemente rodado nas pernas, atingindo o comprimento até a altura dos joelhos. Usava delicados sapatos dourados e os cabelos longos e escuros soltos.

Bruna estava com um corpete verde tomara-que-caia no qual uma fita de cetim trançava em contraste com a pele clara de suas costas. Vestia uma calça jeans simples, um _scarpin_ preto e tinhaos cabelos dourados presos num rabo de cavalo, com algumas mechas da franja soltas.

Diana usava um vestido vermelho de alças finas bordado em pedraria de seu busto até a cintura, e que se abria até pouco antes dos joelhos e um _scarpin _preto. Os cabelos negros estavam presos numa presilha de strass em forma de borboleta e os brincos finos de prata completavam seu visual moderno e casual.

Como se houvessem ensaiado, as três pararam alinhadas em frente ao pai, deram uma voltinha em seu próprio eixo e perguntaram em uníssono:

- Gostou, papai? - perguntaram rindo.

- Estão lindas, as minhas meninas – disse Thor com a voz embargada.

- O que foi, pai? Não está se sentindo bem? - Clara perguntou levemente alarmada enquanto colocava a mão esquerda sobre a testa do pai.

- Não, minha mocinha, não é nada... – respondeu retirando cuidadosamente a mão da filha. – É que vocês estão tão crescidas, tão bonitas... Sua mãe estaria muito orgulhosa em vê-las assim. Mas... - Seus olhos brilharam. - Nada de saudosismos hoje. Vocês estão lindas o suficiente para despertar meus ciúmes. – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e curtos. – _Bí curamach_ (7)! – preveniu mais uma vez enquanto se erguia para dar um beijo na testa de cada uma de suas filhas.

- Teremos cuidado, papai – garantiu Clara.

- Pai, tem certeza de que está bem? - perguntou Bruna ainda preocupada e já começando a retorcer as mãos em um gesto nervoso.

- Sim, minha querida! Divirtam-se e amanhã vocês me contam o que a Gemialidades Weasley de novo. Vocês sabem que acabei virando fã da loja, não é? – acrescentou com um sorriso travesso que o rejuvenescia dez anos. – Já são nove e meia, e pelo que me consta a festa começou às nove, talvez vocês devessem ir.

Cada uma das três retribuiu carinhosamente o beijo do pai, pegaram seus casacos e cachecóis e se dirigiram para a frente da casa. Ansiosas, puxaram as varinhas e tocaram o convite murmurando _"aparatus",_ no que foram engolfadas pela conhecida sensação de puxão no umbigo

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

* * *

Mini Glossário de Gaélico:

_1 Sabedoria_

_2 Clara_

_3 Meu Amor_

_4 Diana_

_5 Minha querida_

_6 Bruna_

_7 Tomem cuidado_

* * *

**N/B:** Já falei que eu simplesmente AMO o Thor?? Não? Pois eu amo ele!! *-* E vê-lo todo depressivo, solitário, me dá um dó enorme!!!! Adorei o capítulo, meninas! E espero ansiosa pela festa! Afinal, como uma boa organização Weasley em dose dupla, com certeza vai dar o que falar! (E como vai... - vira pro lado e assovia) Estou adorando cada vez mais e maravilhada com a história de vocês! Beijos da beta orgulhosa, amadas!

**N/A1 – Cáitlín**: Gente, desculpa a demora pelo capitulo, mas aí está ele... Acreditem... Tentamos postar antes, mas alguns inconvenientes e percalços impediram a postagem... Só rezo para que a espera tenha valido a pena e que todos tenham se divertido com esse capitulo que apesar de curtinho irá dar início a uma serie de acontecimentos importantes na fic... Continuem acompanhando a nossa história e até o próximo capitulo...!!!!! Mil B-jus

**N/A 2: Bevin**: Olá pessoal! Voltamos com mais um capítulo da Saga Warren, espero q estejam curtindo... Desculpem a demora, assumo a culpa, me enrolei no trabalho e atrasei um pouquinho. Infelizmente não poderei responder aos comentários individualmente, mas adorei e salvei todos, obrigada! Muitos Beijos e até a Festa propriamente dita *hehe*

**N/A 3 – Dana**: Hey! Cá estamos nós de volta. Quem diria, ham? A nova Gemialidades Weasley. Uma festa de inauguração. Muito pode acontecer e, claaaro, teremos os nossos amigos mais famosos na área. O que acharam dessa família? O que esperam? Notei que o prólogo tendeu a trazer lágrimas à tona...  
Agora, às reviews!

**Liv**: Obrigaaaada, de novo. Espero que a gente não te chateie (muito) com as discussões e tudo o mais. Amoo. Bj.

**Anis**: Obrigada por tooodos os desejos de boa sorte. E agradeço também pelo seu ânimo com a fic. Espero que realmente goste! "Gráinne", "Críonnacht" e "Saoire", não se esqueça. Beijooos!

**Amandinha**: Onnh! O que seria de mim sem você, chuchu? E o que será de mim quando você for pro pólo norte? Obrigada pelo seu carinho, tb amo você. Não se esqueça de comentar o que achou desse! Beijoo.

**Naty L. Potter**: Bem, provavelmente se eu tivesse a audácia de responder o seu comentário à altura as meninas me matariam dizendo que além de tudo eu ocupo espaço demais. Então só vou dizer: obrigadaaaa. Você provou que conseguimos alcançar quase tudo que desejávamos com esse capítulo, mas, em especial, a emoção! Que bom que você aprovou o ritmo - a fic toda estará nesse estilo - e tenho de confessar que também imagino a gente como é na realidade. Mas só às vezes. Nas N/C's prefiro ver outras pessoas. ahuahau! Beijooo!

**Kelly**: Mérlin, como é bom ter você aqui! Obrigada por tudo e não se esqueça de dizer o que achou. Beijo!

**Fadinha Ruiva**: Faaaads! E aí? Gostou da sua participação? Espero que tenha gostado, foi só o começo. Apesar de você ser mais amiga da Bruna - buááá - faço questão de te incluir nos meus textos também, tá? Obrigada pelo seu interesse e pela sua emoção com o prólogo! Suas perguntas já foram respondidas no topico do Lumus, certo? Se tiver outras é só gritar. Um beijo!

**Cláudio Souza**: Então, o que a gente faz quando o Cláudio comenta a nossa fic? Entra em pânico? Se desespera? Siiim! Mas depois de recuperar a sanidade a gente agradece! Que bom que intimamos você a passar por aqui, Cláudio! Acho que as referidas personalidades diferentes já estão sendo bem delineadas, ham? Gostou? Beijooo!

**Pessoa sem nome que eu espero que seja a Ana**: Oooi! Foi um prazer te encontrar também! E fico muuuito lisonjeada com seus elogios. Que tal a continuação? Obrigada. Um beijo!

That's all. Até mais!

Dana Warren


	3. A Nova Gemialidades Weasley

**Capítulo 2**

**A Nova Gemialidades Weasley**

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, as irmãs Warren sentiram a forte vibração ocasionada pela música absurdamente alta; e antes mesmo de abrirem os olhos, já percebiam a iluminação berrante do local.

Elas se recuperaram da surpresa e caminharam em direção ao prédio roxo de dois andares onde se encontrava uma brilhante placa em letras garrafais, amarelas e piscantes: "Gemialidades Weasley - Sua diversão, nosso dinheiro!".

Abaixo da fachada estonteante havia uma enorme porta vermelha ladeada por vitrines cheias de produtos da loja. Em frente à porta, dois rapazes altos e bem vestidos guardavam a entrada e duas moças recolhiam os convites e indicavam onde os recém-chegados deveriam ir.

- Hmmm... – murmurou o recepcionista assim que observou o convite das irmãs. – Podem entrar ali à direita, vão sair direto no segundo andar, a mesa de vocês é a dezessete.

- Obrigada – disse Diana, tomando novamente a dianteira e entrando no lugar indicado.

Não foi difícil descobrir qual era a mesa reservada a elas, pois era a única vazia. A festa estava lotada e indubitavelmente animada. Sem perder tempo, Diana girou a varinha e fez a mesa dezessete se juntar à número dois, três e doze, onde estavam Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lee, Luna, Angelina, Jessica e Neville.

- Boa noite, queridos! – saudou a caçula dos Warren alegremente. – Aproveitando a festa?

- Só quando o chato do Harry resolver dançar comigo – afirmou Ginny, fazendo-se de irritada. – Olá, Dana!

- Olá. Por que não dança com ela, Harry? – perguntou a morena e abaixou-se como se fosse segredar algo, acontecimento impossível graças à altura ensurdecedora da música. – Se eu fosse você, não contrariava. Ela pode ser bem violenta quando quer...

- Certo, certo – respondeu o rapaz, rindo. - Vamos dançar depois que seus irmãos conseguirem nos cumprimentar.

Ginny comemorou, sorrindo para a amiga com cumplicidade.

- Mione! – exclamou Bruna. – E aí, como está?

- Vou bem, e você? – cumprimentou Hermione, erguendo-se para beijar a face da amiga.

- Ótima. E você, Ron?

- Bem, obrigado – respondeu e olhou em torno. – É impressão minha ou faltam petiscos nessa festa?

Assim que ele disse a palavra petiscos um prato de salgadinhos se materializou à sua frente.

- Não se pode reclamar de nada aqui, irmãozinho – a voz de Fred disse logo atrás deles.

- Porque suas reclamações são _imediatamente sanadas_. – completou George. – Bem, na verdade há elfos domésticos atentos aos seus desejos na cozinha do Três Vassouras. E não se desespere, Mione, nós contratamos seus serviços.

- Fred! George! – exclamou Diana. – A festa está realmente incrível.

- Obrigado, Diana – disse George.

- E você, Clarinha? – disse Fred, sorridente. – Vejo que já se recuperou do convite.

- Estou ótima, obrigada – ela disse, sorrindo. – Talvez vocês devam trabalhar mais naqueles produtos, sabem? Se quiserem um efeito mais dramático e duradouro. A mim pareceu uma brincadeirinha de criança.

Os gêmeos a encararam de volta, visivelmente atordoados por sua alegria e desinteresse em cometer assassinatos. Clara acertara em cheio quando se mostrara indiferente e "ofendera" seus produtos, seu trabalho.

Bruna suspirou quando viu a expressão de Fred. Desejou poder dizer-lhe que Clara estava dissimulando, que na verdade passara horas limpando-se quando recebeu o convite, mas sabia que não devia se meter. Esperou que ele não se chateasse o suficiente para estragar sua festa. A loira olhou para George e o viu pigarrear antes de falar.

- Faremos isso, Clara – garantiu sucinto e um tanto sério demais para seus padrões.

- Isso– Fred concordou, por sua vez sorrindo.

- Se me dão licença vou cumprimentar os outros da mesa. – disse Clara se afastando do grupo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Hmmm... Bom, acho melhor voltar a trabalhar logo, parece que o senhor Rutherford veio nos prestigiar, vou cumprimentá-lo – disse George.

- Vai lá, anfitrião – brincou Diana enquanto observava um dos curandeiros mais prestigiados da Europa, Cláudio Rutherford, conversar despreocupadamente com a esposa numa mesa próxima. – Experimente elogiar a nova poção restauradora dele, a Clara fala disso o tempo todo.

- Valeu a dica. – O ruivo, ainda sorrindo, deu alguns passos em direção ao convidado, mas parou e virou-se para ela novamente. – Me esqueci de dizer uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Você fica muito bem de vermelho. Me lembre de tirar uma foto com você antes do fim da festa.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, achando graça do jeito dele. – Não faltarão oportunidades.

George saiu e Diana decidiu voltar para a mesa, deixando Bruna sozinha com Fred. Se eles precisavam de um empurrãozinho, ela estava disposta a dar.

- Imagino que você vá conceder uma dança ao velho amigo aqui, não é? – Fred piscou para ela, sugestivo.

- Claro que sim. Voc... – mas foi interrompida por uma morena de cabelos anelados vestida discreta e elegantemente.

- Fred, precisamos de você lá em baixo – disse a mulher.

- Certo, Sally, já estou a caminho. – E virou-se para Bruna – Tenho que ir, mas volto pra cobrar minha dança, ok?

Lançando um beijo no ar, o ruivo se voltou para seguir o corredor onde a morena tinha desaparecido há poucos segundos.

Bruna sorriu com a atitude do ruivo. Conhecia o amigo, sabia que não iria escapar de uma dança por mais que tentasse. Será que um dia conseguiria fazê-lo olhá-la com outros olhos? Conformada, voltou para a mesa onde as irmãs e os amigos conversavam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Já passava da meia noite. Diana estava observando as pessoas dançarem e conversando com os amigos de vez em quando.

Comentou com Ginny sobre uma roupa extremamente brega que uma loira usava e as duas riram abertamente. Harry as olhou, curioso, e Ginny se curvou em direção ao ouvido do namorado para lhe explicar o motivo do riso. Diana os observou, próximos, sorridentes e cúmplices. Era realmente um casal perfeito. Ela tinha tudo o que faltava nele e ele a completava com facilidade.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma taça com um líquido rosado e fumegante flutuou à sua frente e uma voz rouca disse ao seu ouvido:

- O que eu tenho que fazer para que a dama de vermelho se levante e vá até a pista de dança?

Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu, pegando a taça.

- Obrigada – agradeceu enquanto tomava um gole e estalava a língua. – É o meu favorito.

- Eu sei – George disse, sentando-se ao lado dela, onde Bruna estivera anteriormente. – Foi por isso que eu trouxe.

- Posso saber como você teve acesso a uma informação tão secreta?

- Na verdade, não – disse em tom de desculpas. – Você pode me dizer por que não foi dançar?

- Na verdade, não – ela o repetiu, sorrindo levemente.

- Diana... – ele chamou sua atenção e ela se virou para ele.

- Certo. – Ela colocou a taça sobre a mesa e virou todo o corpo para ele. – Estou... Esperando o cara certo.

Ele fez uma careta e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

- Isso me parece papo de virgem.

Ela riu.

- Pode ser – concordou e arrumou a alça do vestido.

- É sério, morena. Eu já vi pelo menos três caras virem aqui chamá-la pra dançar...

- Na verdade, foram sete – corrigiu ela.

- Tanto faz... – Ele se calou enquanto suas bebidas eram servidas magicamente. – Então, por que você não se levantou até agora mesmo com sete convites de rapazes de boa índole e bom emprego?

- Já disse, George. Estou esperando o cara certo.

- Ah... – Ele apertou os lábios, numa expressão pensativa. – Será que eu posso ser o cara certo? Prometo que vou ser carinhoso e que se doer é só dizer que eu par...

- George! – exclamou ela, rindo. – Você não vai desistir até que eu vá?

- Definitivamente não.

- E vai ficar me deixando constrangida?

- Exatamente. Você é esperta.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- Certo, vamos até lá.

Ele comemorou e levantou-se, fazendo uma reverência.

- Concede-me a honra dessa contradança? – Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e fez uma cara pomposa e falsamente superior.

- Sim – consentiu, dando-lhe a mão. – Você está a cara do Percy, assim.

- Mérlin! – ele exclamou, olhando-a horrorizado. – Eu não fiz nada pra você me ofender dessa forma!

- É verdade, me desculpe.

Ela se levantou e tomou a frente em direção à pista.

- Você viu alguma das meninas? – ela gritou para que ele a ouvisse, enquanto passavam entre as pessoas.

- Não – respondeu. – A última que vi foi Bruna, fugindo do Diggory

- Diggory? Ex-apanhador da Hufflepuff? – ela perguntou.

- É.

Eles alcançaram o centro da pista e a música parou por alguns segundos.

Diana se afastou um ou dois passos dele e começou a balançar o corpo graciosamente no ritmo da batida que começava, levando as mãos pouco acima da cabeça e fechando os olhos.

**I see you looking at me**

_(Vejo você me olhando )_

**Like I got something for you**

_(Como se eu tivesse algo para você)_

**And the way that you stare**

_(E o jeito que você encara)_

**Don't you dare**

_(Não se atreva)_

**'Cause I'm not about to**

_(Porque eu não estou prestes a)_

**Just give it on up to you**

_(Simplesmente dar isso para você)_

**'Cause there are some things I won't do**

_(Pois têm algumas coisas que eu não vou fazer)_

**And I'm not afraid to tell you**

_(E não tenho medo de lhe falar)_

**I don't ever want to leave you confused**

_(Eu quero nunca te deixar confuso)_

George apenas a observou durante os primeiros segundos até que ela abriu os olhos e o ruivo percebeu que caberia ao momento dançar também. Deveria estar parecendo patético naquele estado catatônico. A verdade era que estava surpreso.

Diana sorriu e se aproximou dele para virar-se de costas e colar seus corpos, passando a se mover no mesmo ritmo que ele. O ruivo passou então a mão direita pela barriga dela enquanto o cheiro dos cabelos escuros da garota invadia seus sentidos. _Chocolate, _concluiu em pensamento.

**The more you try**

_(Quanto mais você tenta)_

**The less I buy it**

_(Menos eu acredito)_

**And I don't have to think it through**

_(E eu não tenho que pensar direito)_

**You know if I'm into you**

_(Você sabe se estou a fim de você)_

Ela ondulou o corpo junto com o dele, indicando impaciência, e George virou-a de frente para ele ainda sem soltá-la.

- Mostra o que você sabe fazer, então – disse divertido.

Diana se afastou novamente, mantendo o olhar travesso fixo no rosto dele e cruzou os pés três rápidas vezes para em seguida girar e deixou corpo ondular sensualmente para um lado e para o outro, cantando o refrão que começava.

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

_(Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer)_

**I get off being free**

_(Eu sinto prazer em ser livre)_

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

_(Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem)_

**I get off doing my thing**

_(Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito)_

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

_(Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo)_

**To make me feel complete**

_(Para me fazer sentir completa)_

**So let me break it down**

_(Então me deixe romper isso)_

**I can get off when you ain't around**

_(Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto)_

**Oh!**

George sorriu, acompanhando cada movimento insinuante sem piscar ou parar de dançar. Entendia agora porque ela esperava o cara certo para dançar. Não era qualquer um que poderia acompanhá-la e ele começava a sentir-se bastante orgulhoso por ter tido seu convite aceito.

Viu-a levantar as sobrancelhas, provocadora, e se abaixar com as mãos nos joelhos para depois de se levantar, erguer uma das pernas, bater com a mão direita nela e em seguida escorregá-la corpo acima até alcançar os cabelos e deslizar as mãos por eles, soltando a presilha e jogando-a para ele.

**You know I got my own life**

_(Você sabe que eu tenho minha própria vida)_

**And I bought everything that's in it**

_(Eu comprei tudo que está nela)_

**So if you want to be with me**

_(Então, se quiser ficar comigo)_

**It ain't all about the bling you bringing**

_(Nem tudo é sobre o que você está trazendo)_

**I want a love that's for real**

_(Quero amor que seja pra valer)_

**And without that then no deal**

_(E sem isso, nada feito)_

**And baby I don't need a hand**

_(E querido, não quero uma mão)_

**If it only wants to grab one thing**

_(Se ela só quer agarrar uma coisa)_

O ruivo pegou o objeto por puro reflexo e guardou no bolso da camisa. Voltou a olhar para a morena no momento em que ela virava de costas e passava a mão pelas longas madeixas lisas na raiz e aneladas nas pontas. Teve que engolir em seco quando viu que Diana puxava o vestido, levantando-o de leve, e descia dançando até quase se agachar. Ele se perdeu com a visão das pernas levemente bronzeadas e do corpo esguio movimentando-se com perfeição quase divina.

**The more you try**

_(Quanto mais você tenta)_

**The less I buy it**

_(Menos eu acredito)_

**And I don't have to think it through**

_(E eu não tenho que pensar direito)_

**You know if I'm into you**

_(Você sabe se estou a fim de você)_

A morena virou-se de frente para ele novamente e sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de George. Ela simplesmente amava o poder que exercia sobre a maioria dos rapazes quando dançava. Sorriu com a lembrança de Luke dizendo-lhe que seu jeito de seguir a música com o corpo parecia um feitiço.

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

_(Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer)_

**I get off being free**

_(Eu sinto prazer em ser livre)_

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

_(Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem)_

**I get off doing my thing**

_(Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito)_

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

_(Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo)_

**To make me feel complete**

_(Para me fazer sentir completa)_

**So let me break it down**

_(Então me deixe romper isso)_

**I can get off when you ain't around**

_(Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto)_

Ela voltou a se aproximar e George lhe estendeu a mão pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ela aceitou e o ruivo fê-la girar antes de puxá-la para si. Diana passou os dois braços por cima dos ombros dele, permitindo que ele se apossasse de sua cintura e os dois passaram a balançar num ritmo mais rápido, condizente com o refrão da música.

**Let it go**

_(Deixa pra lá)_

**Let it go**

_(Deixa pra lá)_

**Let it go**

_(Deixa pra lá)_

**Let it go**

_(Deixa pra lá)_

Diana baixou o olhar enquanto umedecia os lábios e prestava atenção na música e em seus movimentos naturalmente firmes junto ao corpo de George Weasley. Ele não era o melhor dançarino que conhecera, mas tinha muito mais atitude que alguns bailarinos de sua escola de dança. Além do mais, era só uma dança de festa e, para esta, ele estava se saindo muito bem.

Talvez seu plano fosse realmente uma boa idéia. Talvez fosse até divertido.

**I don't need a**

_(Não preciso de um)_

**I don't need a man, I don't**

_(Não preciso de um homem, não)_

**I don't need a man**

_(Não preciso de um homem)_

**I'll get me through**

_(Vou atravessar isso)_

**'Cause I know I'm fine**

_(Porque sei que estou bem)_

**Without you!**

_(Sem você!)_

George riu baixo, imaginando se podia se surpreender mais. Ele sabia que ela não era tímida, mas fazia questão de imaginar se sua parceira dançava assim com todos. Divertia-o a autoconfiança daquela garota. O ruivo gostaria de ter metade para fazer o que quisesse como quisesse e sem se importar com a opinião de ninguém. Ela era certamente admirável, em sua modesta opinião.

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

_(Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer)_

**I get off being free**

_(Eu sinto prazer em ser livre)_

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

_(Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem)_

**I get off doing my thing**

_(Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito)_

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

_(Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo)_

**To make me feel complete**

_(Para me fazer sentir completa)_

**So let me break it down**

_(Então me deixe romper isso)_

**I can get off when you ain't around**

_(Eu sinto prazer quando você não está por perto)_

**Oh!**

Diana finalmente o soltou e tirou as mãos ásperas do ruivo de sua cintura, passando a segurá-las com as suas próprias. George notou que sua dança chegara ao fim e mais uma vez assustou-se. Passara rápido demais.

**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**

_(Não preciso de um homem (Superei você)_

**I don't need a man (I'm over you)**

_Não preciso de um homem (Superei você)_

**I don't need a man**

_(Não preciso de um homem)_

**(I'm without you)**

(Estou sem você)

**(I'm over you)**

_(Superei você)_

**I don't need a man**

_(Não preciso de um homem)_

**I don't need a man**

_(Não preciso de um homem)_

**I don't need a man**

_(Não preciso de um homem)_

Diana encontrou Ginny e Luna dançando risonhas e os cabelos da irmã do meio cintilando ante a iluminação da festa, quando a música acabava. Bruna parecia desesperada para se livrar de Cedric, então Diana simplesmente piscou para George e, soltando-o, puxou a irmã para perto de si no momento em que uma nova batida, dessa vez latina, se iniciava.

**Ay payita mía**

_(Ai meu amorzinho)_

**Guárdate la poesía**

_(Guarde a poesia)_

**Guárdate la alegría pa'ti**

_(Guarde a alegria pra você)_

- Ah, amo essa música! - exclamou Ginny.

- As músicas latinas são as melhores – concordou Bruna, chamando a atenção para si e convidando todas a seguirem o passo que fazia.

- Parece incrível! As bruxas canibais da África têm um ritual muito parecido com esse, antes de devorarem seus cônjuges!

- Ok, ok, Luna, não vamos devorar ninguém por enquanto, tá? - apaziguou Diana, divertidamente preocupada.

No pido que todos los días sean de sol

_(Não peço que todos os dias sejam de sol)_

**No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta**

_(Não peço que todas os feriados sejam de festa)_

**Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón**

_(Tao pouco te peço que volte suplicando perdão)_

**Si lloras con dos ojos secos**

_(Se chora com os olhos secos)_

**Y hablando de ella**

_(E falando dela.)_

Bruna, Diana, Luna e Ginny estavam totalmente entretidas com a música. Riam, brincavam, inventavam passos cada vez mais ousados. Mal perceberam quando Colin posicionou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos dos convidados na pista.

**Ay amor me duele tanto**

_(Ai amor, me dói tanto)_

**Me duele tanto**

_(Me dói tanto)_

**Que te fueras sin decir a donde**

_(Que você tenha ido sem dizer aonde)_

**Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte**

_(Ai amor, foi uma tortura te perder)_

_Vai render uma ótima foto de divulgação_, pensou o rapaz animado. Estava contente por ter sido contratado pelos gêmeos e pretendia fazer um trabalho excelente para começar bem sua carreira de fotógrafo profissional.

**Yo se que no he sido un santo**

_(Sei que não tenho sido um santo)_

Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

_(Mas posso consertar, amor)_

**No solo de pan vive el hombre**

_(Não só de pão vive o homem_ )

**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

_(E não de desculpas vivo eu)_

**Solo de errores se aprende**

_(Só de erros se aprende )_

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón**

_(E hoje sei que es teu o meu coração)_

**Mejor te guardas todo eso**

_(Melhor guardar tudo isso) _

**A otro perro con ese hueso**

_(A outro cachorro com esse osso_ )

**Y nos decimos adiós**

_(E nós dizemos "adeus")_

Harry surpreendeu a todos positivamente quando, superando o desconforto de estar sendo observado, enlaçou Ginny e passou a dançar com ela, parecendo realmente se divertir.

- Acho que alguém perdeu a noção do perigo - disse Bruna para Luna.

- Nada, ele foi esperto. Percebeu que os cunhados estão ocupados observando e tomando conta de outras garotas e pegou a brecha para ficar "a sós" com a Ginny – respondeu tranquilamente a outra.

**No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal**

_(Não posso pedir que o inverno perdoe a um rosal_ )

**No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras**

_(Não posso pedir que macieiras entreguem peras )_

**No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal**

_(Não posso te pedir o eterno a um simples mortal )_

**Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas**

_(E andar atirando aos porcos, milhares de pérolas)_

Bruna riu com a observação de Luna. Realmente os Weasley não estavam "de marcação" com a caçula. Observava todos interagindo e se divertindo quando sentiu uma mão rodear sua cintura. Surpresa, olhou para trás e viu Fred; sorriu, continuou a dançar e tentou não corar com a aproximação.

Fred percebeu que ela ficou tensa e virou-a de frente para si:

- Algo errado, loira?

- Nada, não. Esqueci que você dançava bem, nem pisou no meu pé ainda – respondeu simplesmente

- Obrigado, você também não é má - disse sorrindo.

Antes que a loira pudesse retrucar, George e Bill acenaram para Fred ir até eles

- Meus irmãos estão me chamando – disse com desânimo. – Preciso ir, mas não pense que pagou sua dívida.

- Que dívida?

- Ainda me deve uma dança, completa e sem interrupções. – Beijou-lhe a face indo de encontro aos irmãos.

**Ay amor me duele tanto**

(Ai amor, me dói tanto)

**Me duele tanto**

_(Me dói tanto_ )

**Que no creas más en mis promesas**

_(Que não acredite mais nas minhas promessas)_

Logo após Fred ter saído, Bruna resolveu ir ao bar, tinha ouvido comentários maravilhosos a respeito das bebidas. Estava no meio do caminho quando encontrou com sua amiga Daniela

- Dani, não acredito que consegui te encontrar.

- Realmente, 'tá super cheio, não? Aliás, vi você dançando com o Weasley agora pouco, o que aconteceu com o Wood? – perguntou Dani com em tom de brincadeira.

- Que eu saiba nada. Oliver está muito bem em Manchester – respondeu rindo – Foi para concentração, o Puddlemere United joga amanhã. Estava indo ao bar, vamos?

- Claro, eu experimentei uma bebida trouxa muito boa.

**Ay amor **

_(Ai amor)_

**Es una tortura **

_(Foi uma tortura)_

**Perderte **

_(Perder-te)_

Fred caminhou em direção aos irmãos intrigado com o que poderia ser tão importante naquele momento.

- Qual é a boa? – questionou rispidamente ao se aproximar.

- Ficou irritadinho por que interrompemos sua dança? 'Tava bom por lá? – perguntou George

- Estava ótimo, mas acredito que vocês não me fizeram deixá-la sozinha na pista só para perguntar isso.

- Claro que não – interrompeu Bill. – Na verdade, te chamei porque achei linda a irmã mais velha dela, o que sabem sobre ela? Quero relatório completo. – Sorriu o típico sorriso maroto Weasley.

- Hum, vejamos – disse George, segurando o irmão gêmeo pelo ombro para que ele não avançasse sobre o ruivo mais velho graças à sua justificativa insatisfatória. – Nome: Clara P. Warren, não lembro o que significa o "P".

Bill revirou os olhos e se virou para o irmão, tirando pela primeira vez os olhos totalmente da morena.

- George, quero informações relevantes, sim?

- Ah, desculpa... Voltando: Nome: Clara P. Warren, 1,65 de altura, lindos olhos azu...

Vendo o olhar mortal que o irmão mais velho lhe dedicava, resolveu começar a falar a sério.

- Ah, desculpa... Voltando. Nome: Clara P. Warren, profissão: curandeira há 3 anos e meio na pediatria do Saint Mungus. Monitora-Chefe em Hogwarts, amiga do Charlie...

- Essa era a amiginha do Charlie em Hogwarts? Eu não me lembrava dela assim...

- Ela tinha de crescer, certo? – George soltou o irmão assim que acreditou ser seguro, mas Fred permaneceu olhando resignado para Bill. – Continuando, sete NIEM's, formada com louvor em Hogwarts, namor...

Enquanto George continuava a fazer o relatório sobre a mais velha das Warren, Bill seguia a morena distraidamente com os olhos e a se perder em sua graciosidade. Antes que George conseguisse terminar de falar o que sabia sobre a jovem, Bill o interrompeu.

- Espera aí, ela 'tá saindo da pista. Pode deixar que o restante eu descubro sozinho. Valeu a dica. – Ainda lançou um último olhar agradecido para o irmão e saiu atrás de Clara.

**Yo se que no he sido un santo**

_(Sei que não tenho sido um santo)_

**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

_(Mas posso consertar, amor)_

**No solo de pan vive el hombre**

_(Não só de pão vive o homem_ )

**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

_(E não de desculpas vivo eu)_

**Solo de errores se aprende**

_(Só de erros se aprende )_

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón**

_(E hoje sei que es teu o meu coração)_

**Mejor te guardas todo eso**

_(Melhor guardar tudo isso) _

**A otro perro con ese hueso**

_(A outro cachorro com esse osso_ )

**Y nos decimos adiós**

_(E nós dizemos "adeus")_

- Deveríamos ter mencionado o fato de ela ser _a_ monitora certinha que o Percy vivia enaltecendo nas férias? - perguntou George para Fred.

- Não, ele descobre sozinho - disse Fred rindo. - Aliás, o que deu em você pra chamar a caçula Warren pra dançar?

- Nada de mais. Eu só notei que ela não tinha aceitado nenhum convite pra dançar e resolvi perguntar por quê. Acabamos indo dançar – disse o ruivo com simplicidade.

- É, cara, cuidado. Essa garota adora deixar os caras de quatro e depois fingir que nada aconteceu – disse Fred.

- Pode falar, o que você sabe sobre ela?

- Alta, morena, chama-se Diana M. Warren, não lembro o que significa o "M"...

- Há-há-há – caçoou. - Vamos, pode falar sério.

- Ok, mas foi você quem pediu. Diana Warren, caçula, mimada, estudante do curso de auror...

- Eu sei disso, cara! Conheço a garota. Eu também sou amigo da Bruna, lembra? Me fala o que deixa você tão apavorado com relação aos relacionamentos dela.

Na verdade, George conhecia a fama dela. O que queria realmente saber era do caso mais recente, o que ninguém sabia explicar de forma convincente.

- Você não 'tá a fim dela, 'tá?

- Não, otário. Só curioso.

- Ok, então. São... Efêmeros e inesquecíveis! - Fred suspirou pondo a mão no peito falsamente emocionado. – Dura até que a palavra compromisso aparece. Não fica com jogadores de quadribol, gosta de caras legais, mas não necessariamente bonitos. O último relacionamento de que fiquei sabendo foi com Richard, do último ano de medicina bruxa. Afastou-se dele porque o cara é muito possessivo, mas ele não se conformou.

- E o que ela fez?

- Enquanto ele chorava e entrava em depressão, quase sendo reprovado, ela mandou chocolates e desejou melhoras.

- Carac...

- É. Eu avisei.

**No te bajes, no te bajes**

_(Não fique abatida, não fique)_

**Oye negrita mira, no te rajes**

_(Escute neguinha olhe, não fale demais)_

**De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor**

_(De segunda à sexta tem meu amor )_

Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor

_(Deixe o sábado para mim que é melhor)_

**Oye mi negra no me castigues más**

_(Ouça neguinha, não me castigue mais_)

**Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz**

_(Porque lá fora sem você não tenho paz_)

**Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido**

_(Eu sou um homem muito arrependido)_

**Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido**

_(Sou como a ave que volta ao seu ninho)_

Ginny sorria dançando com o namorado num ritmo próprio que condizia mais com uma música lenta e romântica. Ela não se preocupava com o fato de eles não estarem na mesma cadência que as pessoas que os cercavam e sim com o fato de Harry estar tenso sob os olhares dos presentes. A ruiva sabia que ainda teria muito trabalho para tirar dele o trauma de público. E ainda mais trabalho para lhe provar que um fiasco no quarto ano da escola não queria dizer que ele jamais conseguiria dançar novamente.

Numa tentativa de descontrair o moreno, Ginny cantarolou trechos da música em seu ouvido. Ele pareceu muito confortável com aquela atitude e rapidamente apertou-a mais contra si.

Ginny se movimentou minimamente e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry admirando os castanhos dela. Sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e guiou seus lábios para os dela. A ruiva simplesmente fechou os olhos, entregando-se ao momento com satisfação. Antes que o moreno alcançasse sua boca, no entanto, uma luz os cegou.

- Sorriam! – gritou Colin, animado. Até esse dia, Harry nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva do loiro. Ele estava muito bem num mundo em que só existiam ele e Ginny, obrigado. Não precisava de um flash mortal.

- Olá, Colin – a ruiva cumprimentou.

- Oi, Colin... – disse Harry à contra gosto.

- Que tal uma foto com o grupo todo? – sugeriu o loiro, animado. – Ah! Ali estão os gêmeos. E olhe, parece que o destino está do nosso lado! A Hermione, Ron, Jessica, Lizzie, Luna, Diana, Bru, Edward, Lancelot, Neville... Oh! A Clara esta voltando do bar! E o Bill parece estar perdido... Olá, Bill! – disse acenando – Fred, George... Venham tirar fotos para o jornal... Tragam mais pessoas! Aquelas moças loiras ali no canto...

Ginny estava dividida entre sentir pena do namorado e rir da expressão no rosto dele.

- Ora, Harry! Não vai ser tão mal assim, são só umas fotos – consolou.

- No momento mais inadequado da festa – lembrou Harry.

- Depois eu te recompenso... – disse a ruiva com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Agora mostre seus lindos dentes e finja que está plenamente contente.

- Hei, vocês dois! Venham logo... – Colin voltou a lembrar sua existência.

Harry olhou para a namorada e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- O que eu não faço por você, ruiva? – disse em tom desolado.

Após a sessão de fotos, o grupo se dispersou, alguns voltaram para dançar na pista enquanto os casais foram para lugares mais reservados. Clara estava voltando à mesa quando viu cabelos rosa-chicletes inconfundíveis.

- Tonks? Já estava achando que não iria te encontrar mais. – Clara sorriu, abraçando a amiga de escola.

- Só assim para darmos um descanso às corujas e colocarmos a conversa em dia, não é? - disse Tonks sorrindo.

- Nem me fale! Vamos até a mesa. Estou com tantas saudades suas. – Elas seguiram em direção a mesa dezessete da área VIP.

**Yo se que no he sido un santo**

_(Sei que não tenho sido um santo)_

**Pero lo puedo arreglar amor**

_(Mas posso consertar, amor)_

**No solo de pan vive el hombre**

_(Não só de pão vive o homem_ )

**Y no de excusas vivo yo.**

_(E não de desculpas vivo eu)_

**Solo de errores se aprende**

_(Só de erros se aprende )_

**Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón**

_(E hoje sei que es teu o meu coração)_

George estava apoiado na grade do segundo andar observando a pista de dança, satisfeito, quando sentiu duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos. Uma voz excessivamente fina murmurou palavras desconhecidas.

- O quê?

- Adivinha quem é – repetiu Diana.

- Ah! Muito difícil. Um metro e setenta e poucos, cabelos escuros, olhos azul-perolados, mãos delicadas de menininha mimada e fresca...

- Hey! Você 'tava indo bem!

- E o vestido vermelho mais...

- Ok! – ela interrompeu, baixando as mãos. – Já sei que você descobriu.

- O que diabos você disse antes? – perguntou franzindo o cenho e virando-se para ela.

- A mesma coisa. Só que em outra língua. É uma brincadeira que eu costumava fazer com meus primos quando eu ainda alcançava os olhos deles.

- Ah – ele fingiu entender, simpático.

- Bem – ela recomeçou. – Vim aqui profissionalmente.

Ele sorriu.

- Você bebeu alguma coisa?

- Por quê? – surpreendeu-se ela.

- Porque de moça virgem você passou a mulher profissional...

- George! – Ela arregalou os olhos, mas ria.

- Certo, parei.

Diana rolou os olhos.

- E eu não sou mimada, 'tá? – Ela cruzou os braços, lembrando as palavras dele de instantes antes.

- Claro que não! – George pegou as mãos dela e colocou sobre as suas. – _Essas_ são mãos de quem tem de trabalhar.

Ela alisou-lhe os dedos e a palma da mão.

- É – concordou. – As suas mãos são bem mais grossas que as minhas, mas eu sou uma mulher e você...

- Você, com idéias machistas?

- Quer deixar eu terminar? – Ele assentiu. – Homens não usam cremes hidratantes e desconhecem o poder de uma varinha.

- Ainda acho que você é uma menininha mimada da alta sociedade.

Ela suspirou.

- Certo. – Ela se deu por vencida, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Pode me devolver a minha presilha?

- Claro. – Ele tirou a presilha do bolso da camisa e entregou a ela.

- Vim falar do Fred e da Bruna – sentenciou a morena.

- Ih... Então a gente pode sentar.

- É justamente por causa dessa lentidão que vim pedir a sua ajuda. – Ele abriu a boca para fazer alguma brincadeira e ela ergueu a mão para evitar que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. – É como uma sociedade em prol do bem daqueles dois.

- Tudo bem – concordou ele. – Qual é o plano?

- Primeiro, eu preciso saber se o seu irmão gosta da Bruna.

George a observou recostar-se na pilastra e observá-lo com os olhos sempre atentos de uma aspirante a auror.

- Bem... – começou tamborilando os dedos na perna. – Eu acho que sim. Ele sempre teve gostou muito dela, os dois se entendem, ele às vezes tem uns surtos de ciúmes que superam as expectativas...

- Hmm... – ela murmurou, encarando-o. – E apesar de serem amigos desde os onze anos, Fred não a conhece o suficiente para saber que tipo de garota ela é.

- É?

- Sim.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Eu acho que você deve falar com ele, sem citar meu nome, claro. Deve perguntar a ele até que ponto vai o interesse dele. Algo como "o que você acha da Bruna, Fred. Ah, por nada, eu só estava pensando que vocês sempre se deram muito bem". – Diana falou, encarando os olhos de George. – Agora, cá entre nós, ela é apaixonada por ele, sério mesmo, desde os 17 anos.

- Certo – George garantiu seu total entendimento. – Mas... Tanto tempo assim? Então na noss...

Mas Diana o interrompeu:

- E avise a ele também que o último cara que fez uma das minhas irmãs sofrer tomou tantas azarações que foi parar no Saint Mungus por quatro dias. Um tal de Smith.

- Você o azarou?

- Obviamente.

- Cara, você me assusta – gracejou ele. – Tem certeza de que sabe nos diferenciar?

- Absolutamente.

- Ótimo. E você, o que vai fazer?

- Vai depender do que você conseguir descobrir. Talvez eu tenha de destruir um relacionamento.

- Quê?

- Wood. Eles estão saindo – explicou. – No entanto, _ruivão_, esse é um segredo nosso, 'tá?

- 'Tá – afirmou. – _Ruivão_?

- É. Gostou? – Ela riu. – Têm ruivos demais nessa história. Pra facilitar a minha diferenciação.

- Posso considerar isso um sinal de afeição? – Ele deu um passo à frente.

- Não. Considere um aumento no grau de intimidade. – Ela deu um passo para trás. – Estamos estendidos, _ruivão_?

- Mais que entendidos, morena.

- Então, boa festa.

- Nada disso. Você vem comigo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você me deve uma foto, no mínimo.

Ela rolou os olhos, rindo.

- Ok!

**Ay ay ay,**

_(Ai, ai, ai )_

**Ay ay ay,**

_(Ai, ai, ai )_

**Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti**

_(Ai, tudo o que fiz por você)_

**Fue una tortura perderte**

_(Foi uma tortura te perder_)

**Me duele tanto que sea asi**

_(Me dói tanto que seja assim)_

**Sigue llorando perdón**

_(Siga clamando perdão)_

**Yo... yo no voy**

_(Eu ...eu não vou)_

**A llorar hoy por ti**

_(Chorar por ti.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/B: Certo...ahm... Onde sou? Quem estou? Bem, depois desse capítulo cheio de altos e...altos!, sou obrigada a lembrar que ar existe, moçada, então: RESPIREM! Que dança foi aquela? Certo, pergunta retórica... (voltando ao profissionalismo de Beta) Dana realmente mostrando para nós a dança Irlandesa! Vi a Gillian Norris dançando!hihi.. Se alguém duvida dos movimentos, é só procurar "Irish dance" no youtube! Dança alegre, sensual, cheia de ritmo! Capítulo mais que demais, meninas! Com certeza a festa vai ficar na memória de muitos! Nem a Skeeter vai ter condição de contra-argumentar (se bem que aquela lá...enfim). Agora, é esperar para ver até onde o plano da Dana e do George vai chegar, se é que vocês me entendem... Aos leitores de plantão: vocês não fazem idéia do quão explicativo esse capítulo foi! =D Beijos a todas!

**N/A – Dana:** Olááá! Bem, apesar de tudo estou muito feliz por estarmos finalmente atualizando esse projeto. Tivemos muitas emoções e prosseguiremos tendo no próximo capítulo. Será que o plano vai dar certo? E, mais importante ainda, será que William vai alcançar Clara P. Warren? Isso e muito mais você encontra no próximo capítulo de Triskellion! Muitos beijos para as participações especiais desse capítulo (Daniii, gostou?) e espero que gostem.

Muitos beijos,

Da** Dana**.

**N/A – Cáitlín**: Olá Pessoas Gente acreditem Nós tentamos Mas foi simplesmente impossível postar antes Desculpas enormes pelo atraso, mas espero sinceramente que tenha valido a pena O capitulo tá pequenininho, mas já dá pra perceber que a partir daqui só serão grandes emoções, certo Meu muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando

Mil B-jus

**Cáitlín**

Reviews!

**Grace Black**: Que bom ver você por aqui também!!! Continue acompanhando tenho certeza que irá se divertir muito mais com a fic!!!!! De agora em diante mais risos e menos lágrimas...

**Kelly**: Aqui o meu muito obrigada a essa pessoa super querida e meiga que todos os dias faz um comentario e um apelo pela fic!!!! Valeu Kelly!!!!

**Fadinha Ruiva**: Fad´s!!!!!!! Adoro suas opniões... Continua comentando!!!!!

**Anis**: Tá boa, mana? Entãããão, a ladainha pré-festa é a mesma em todas as idades e culturas. Que bom que você gosta do gaélico. Capítulo que vem você tá aí, espero que a surpresa seja boaaa. Beijos demais!

**Naty**: Neeem preciso dizer que adoooro, né? Adoro sua sensibilidade. É quase sem graça quando as pessoas percebem o que a gente quer passar antes da explicação, ou, nesse caso, de ter conhecimento do enredo. Hauahuahauhauahu! Sim! O sistema de organização que nós adotamos é pra poucos. E a Bruna... Bem, eu quis dizer quando, você sabe, ACONTECEU, mas nada jamais poderia tender ao infinito. Geralmente o infinito tende a Fred Weasley =D Beijos, beijos! E quanto à sua aparição, não tenha pressa, ela tá marcada.

Ignorem esse monte de exclamações da Clara, ela tem uma tendência assustadora a repetir pontuações, a Liv sabe o quanto!

A Bru não pôde participar dessa postagem, mas manda milhões de beijos e espera comentários. Ah, ela mandou dizer que não é sonhadora. Háhá. Até parece.

Como vocês viram, metade eu respondi, metade a Cáitlín. Pra sermos democráticas. Aliás, aguardem muito dela para o próximo cap. =D Beijoooos.

As Warren.


	4. A Nova Gemialidades Weasley II

**_Triskellion_**

**Capitulo 3**

**A Nova Gemialidades Weasley II**

Tinha cansado de ficar olhando os casais apaixonados. Tonks havia saído para pegar bebidas ao que pareciam horas e ainda não havia retornado, portanto resolveu se levantar e ver se achava a amiga no bar e, quem sabe assim, veria alguma movimentação das meninas na pista. Estava quase alcançando o destino quando uma mão grande e forte se fechou sobre a sua.

Virou-se repentinamente para encarar a pessoa que havia segurado em sua mão com tamanha intimidade e bateu o nariz em alguém que se assemelhava a uma parede de tijolos.

- Ai! – Clara resmugou enquanto esfregava com a mão o nariz já vermelho.

- Se machucou? – perguntou uma voz grave e profunda.

- Uma parede teria sido mais macia! – ela respondeu mal-humorada e sem encarar o homem. – Mas que idéia foi essa? – perguntou finalmente erguendo o olhar e dando de cara com um ruivo alto, forte e com profundos olhos azuis- escuros.

- Desculpe, não tive a intenção de te dar um encontrão – ele disse contendo um sorriso. – Posso lhe pagar uma bebida? Assim você me perdoa?

- A festa é _open bar_ – respondeu a morena, divertida.

Ele encarou-a demoradamente, então, seus lábios curvaram-se devagar. E Clara definiu como irritante o que aquele meio-sorriso provocou no estômago dela.

- Certo... Então nós vamos ao bar e conversamos como se eu estivesse pagando as bebidas. Meu nome é Willian Weasley, mas todos me chamam de Bill – falou tentando perceber alguma reação da morena.

- Você não se lembra de mim – disse Clara em desafio e com um sorriso irônico brincando nos lábios.

- Claro que lembro...

- Não. Não lembra, agora se me deixar passar... – disse olhando para a pista em busca de um rosto conhecido.

- Clara Warren.

- Alguém te disse o meu nome – falou dando de ombros e sem encarar o ruivo.

- Estudou com Charlie em Hogwarts e tem duas irmãs mais novas que também estão aqui na festa.

- Certo, você pesquisou – disse finalmente o encarando

- Então? Ganho o direito à bebida?

Bill observou enquanto ela analisava a questão com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar incrédulo.

Clara pensou em dizer não, afinal de contas, mesmo que fossem simples e inocentes, ainda não estava interessava nos flertes de homem algum. No entanto aquele era o irmão do seu melhor amigo de Hogwarts e, pedindo com tanta vontade, a fez oscilar e considerar o pedido.

- Só pelo seu empenho – respondeu agitando afirmativamente a cabeça.

Depois de pegarem as bebidas, Bill levou Clara para um lugar longe da aglomeração do bar. Antes que o rapaz falasse qualquer coisa, entretanto, ela atirou:

- Charlie também está aqui? Eu não o vi.

- Não – respondeu franzindo levemente a testa – Ele está na Romênia. Mas com certeza virá por esses dias para as festas de fim de ano.

- Ah, que bom. Estou com saudades dele.

Bill sorriu, embora aquele assunto não lhe fosse de seu inteiro agrado.

- Então, o que você faz, Clara Warren? - perguntou, tentando mudar rapidamente para um assunto de seu interesse.

- Isso você não pesquisou? - ela perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não tive tempo - respondeu Bill, também sorrindo.

- Então acho que está em desvantagem

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sei o que você faz e até conheço sua família

- Quer dizer que podemos pular etapas – disse com um olhar sugestivo

- Não. Quer dizer que você está em desvantagem e eu não tenho motivos para lhe dar informação alguma.

- Eu posso descobrir...

- Ótimo... Faça isso e me poupe o trabalho. – Dizendo isso, Clara fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pela mão de Bill que a segurou de leve pelo braço.

- Fica! – disse Bill para logo depois completar com a voz em um sussurro: – Por favor?

A morena suspirou exasperadamente pela incapacidade de se ver livre daquela situação indesejada.

- Por que você quer saber? – perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Que mal pode fazer? - perguntou se levantando e se colocando de frente para ela. Esperou até que ela erguesse o olhar para encará-lo e completou: – Estamos só conversando, certo?

Aguardou um momento de indecisão dela, até que a resposta veio.

- Sou curandeira no Saint Mungus.

Bill sorriu ao vê-la responder, mas sabia que a qualquer momento, ou com o mais simples comentário, o contato poderia ser quebrado, pois a morena não se sentia à vontade com a situação.

- Viu – disse em tom de brincadeira. – Não foi tão doloroso assim.

Clara revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário dele que lembrava uma curandeira falando com um paciente pouco cooperativo.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo, logo não sabe o que custa – disse a morena.

- Em que especialização?

- Pediatria. – De repente, a música agitada se tornou uma melodia calma e conhecida. – Nossa, não acredito que eles estão tocando essa música – falou ela sorrindo de leve.

Com essa frase tão simples e natural, o ruivo se posicionou para dançarem a música lenta que começava a tocar. Pressionou a mão esquerda sobre as costas nuas da jovem, podendo, assim, sentir a maciez e o calor de sua pele. Com um movimento delicado a trouxe para mais perto dele.

Ao contato da mão de Bill, Clara sentiu a boca seca e o coração descompassado. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia um arrepio subir pela coluna. Ele a tocava de uma maneira diferente, quase com reverência.

**I am colorblind,**

_(Eu não enxergo cores)_

**Coffee black and egg white.**

_(Café preto e ovo branco)_

**Pull me out from inside.**

_(Arraste-me de dentro para fora)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am…**

_(Eu estou…)_

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando conter a irritação por aquela atitude do ruivo.

- Dançando com você – respondeu simplista.

- Eu devia me afastar e largar você sozinho. Eu não queria nem conversar quanto mais dançar! – disse exasperada.

- Mas isso seria uma grosseria sem tamanho. E você não faria uma desfeita dessas ao irmão do seu melhor amigo – arriscou Bill

Clara virou o rosto para não fitá-lo e resmungou algo ininteligível, mas a dança continuou, como Bill rezava internamente para acontecer. Levantou o braço que estava livre para o ombro dele e se deixou guiar no ritmo da música.

- Você está linda! – tentou amenizar a tensão da morena. – E dança muito bem sabia?

- Obrigada – respondeu sem entusiasmo e sem encará-lo. - Você também dança muito bem.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes e resolveu tentar manter um diálogo sóbrio com Clara antes que ela tentasse sair de junto dele de novo.

– Então... O que está achando da festa?

- Boa – disse dando de ombros e tentando não encarar o ruivo. – E você? – perguntou por educação.

- Maravilhosa até agora. Pelo menos eles limitaram as peças aos convites.

- Você também abriu? – Clara esqueceu-se da determinação em não encará-lo e em não conversar, erguendo o rosto com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

**Taffy stuck, tongue tied,**

_(Imobilizado e com a língua travada)_

**Stutter shook and uptight.**

_(Gaguejo trêmulo e sem firmeza)_

**Pull me out from inside.**

_(Arraste-me de dentro para fora)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am... fine.**

_(Eu estou… bem)_

- Não – Bill respondeu tentando reprimir um riso. – Você abriu, não foi? O que tinha dentro? Não parece ter sido vítima dos Gêmeos Weasley – falou enquanto soltava um pouco a jovem para analisá-la melhor.

- Oh! – disse virando os olhos - Ria se quiser. Foi terrível, mas extremamente criativo e admito que seria muito engraçado se não fosse o meu rosto que tivesse ficado verde e gosmento a manhã e parte da tarde de hoje. E se eu não tivesse tido que chegar muito atrasada ao plantão por causa disso. Talvez amanhã eu me lembre e ache engraçado!

- Sinto muito. Seria uma pena seu rosto ficar verde e gosmento... – Ele começava a incomodá-la com aquele jeito estranho de olhá-la. – Você é muito bonita – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela

- Obrigada. – Nesse momento, percebeu quando o olhar de Bill passou de seus olhos para seus lábios. No mesmo instante, soube que ele iria beijá-la. Espalmou as mãos no peito largo, para repeli-lo, mas ele não fez caso disso, inclinou-se e roçou os lábios nos seus.

No começo foi apensa isso: lábios insinuantes que roçavam nos seus numa carícia muda. Depois, à medida que aqueles lábios atiçavam os seus, ela perdeu-se em um redemoinho de sensações como nunca havia experimentado até então. Não era um beijo comum. As sensações se misturavam com a melodia e ela se sentiu livre e completa.

De súbito, retesou-se. Mas o que estava fazendo? Como seus braços foram parar ao redor do pescoço dele? Aquele não era o momento ideal, era muito cedo. Ainda mais depois de todo o ocorrido no "Caso Smith".

Empurrou-o de leve encerrando o contato entre eles e endireitou-se abruptamente.

**I am covered in skin.**

_(Eu estou envolto numa casca)_

**No one gets to come in.**

_(Ninguém pode entrar)_

**Pull me out from inside.**

_(Arraste-me de dentro para fora)_

**I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding.**

_(Eu estou embrulhado, desembrulhando e desembrulhando)_

**I am colorblind,**

_(Eu não enxergo cores)_

Bill podia ler claramente a confusão e o nervosismo nos olhos da jovem. Ele continuou a fitá-la em silêncio. Teve de reprimir um sorriso ante aquela visão. Clara não se dava conta o quanto estava atraente com os lábios rubros entreabertos e os grandes olhos azuis arregalados. Só pensava em beijá-la de novo.

Quando o olhar dele desceu novamente em direção aos seus lábios, entretanto, Clara se afastou dois passos e, em um gesto nervoso, levou a mão à correntinha que carregava no pescoço, apertando-a entre os dedos.

- Me desculpe – disse com a voz baixa e o olhar perdido. – Eu sinto muito! Eu não posso. Eu não estou pronta para isso ainda. – Deu as costas e saiu andando a passos largos entre a multidão que se encontrava na pista de dança.

**Coffee black and egg white.**

_(Café preto e ovo branco)_

**Pull me out from inside.**

_(Araste-me de dentro para fora)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am ready.**

_(Eu estou pronto)_

**I am... fine.**

_(Eu estou… bem)_

Bill estava petrificado de choque. Viu-a girar sobre os calcanhares e sair decidida e aturdida da pista de dança. E só conseguia se perguntar: "Que diabos tinha acontecido?". Eles estavam se dando bem enquanto conversavam, ela tinha aceitado o beijo, ela tinha correspondido, não tinha? Tinha visto a surpresa e a confusão no olhar, achou que era porque ela não esperava algo assim dele, mas que tinha gostado. Que diabos tinha acontecido, afinal?

Tomando o controle de volta, começou a andar entre as pessoas da pista de dança na mesma direção em que Clara tinha ido alguns momentos antes, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

**I am.... fine**

_(Eu estou… bem)_

**I am fine."**

_(Eu estou bem)_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Voltava do bar quando avistou a irmã mais velha. Animada, Bruna começou a caminhar em direção a Clara, entretanto, à medida que se aproximava, notou que a morena parecia um tanto "transtornada". Quem não conhecesse a curandeira não notaria os sinais, mas Bruna os lia claramente. O rosto dela estava sereno, porém o olhar perdido e distante delatava que algo havia acontecido. Interceptou a irmã antes de ela conseguir atingir o objetivo e se refugiar dentro do banheiro.

- Vai contar agora ou vai esperar chegarmos em casa? – Bruna perguntou imediatamente após encontrar a irmã mais velha.

Clara olhou para a irmã com uma expressão que era um misto de surpresa e vergonha. Sua face se tingiu de vermelho imediatamente.

Sempre foi assim: das três irmãs, Bruna sempre foi a mais perceptiva. Sabia quando Clara estava com raiva ou quando Diana iria aprontar alguma coisa, mas nunca comentava nada. Só revelava o que sabia quando Clara cansava de esconder os sentimentos ou quando Diana via que iria precisar de ajuda e pedia o auxilio da irmã do meio, mas nesse momento Clara estava amaldiçoando a boa percepção da irmã. Por Merlin! Era tão fácil perceber o quanto o beijo a afetou?

- E então? – a voz de Bruna a trouxe novamente a realidade.

Ela abria e fechava a boca sem emitir nenhum som. De repente suspirou alto e fechou os olhos, como se tirasse forças desse ato, e respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Em casa!

- Certo, mas não pense que você vai escapar dessa conversa, ouviu bem?! Eu me lembro muito bem da última vez que vi você desse jeito e quem foi o causador do ataque de nervos! Não vou deixar ele te afetar assim novamente. Eu não acredito que ele foi convidado! Afinal como ele conhece os Gêmeos? Hogwarts é claro! – respondeu a própria pergunta depois de dar um sonoro tapa na testa. – Mas ele teve a cara de pau de vir!

- Bruna! – Clara falou alto e autoritária o bastante para calar a irmã, embora sua cabeça ainda girava pelo que acontecera minutos atrás. – Ele não está aqui.

- Não? Mas... O que aconteceu para você ficar tão nervosa? – estranhou Bruna. – Vamos, desembuche, Caitlín – ordenou. – Com certeza deve ser algo grave ou...

- Oi – uma voz grave e conhecida soou atrás da loira fazendo ela se calar e se arrepiar imediatamente.

- Oi! – respondeu num fio de voz e se virando para encarar Fred. – Ahn... Ótima festa, parabéns!

- Obrigado, que bom que está gostando.

- Não poderia esperar menos dos gêmeos Weasley, certo? – Bruna disse em tom leve e piscando um olho em tom de conspiração.

- Certo – ele concordou sorrindo. - Vim cobrar minha dívida, uma dança completa e sem interrupções.

- Claro, afinal, promessa é dívida – Bruna disse, mas antes de sair se virou para a irmã, deu um beijo na bochecha dela e completou. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro, vai logo – disse Clara sorrindo

- Me espere na mesa! Eu já volto!

- Tá bom, pode ir tranqüila – respondeu Clara com misto de alegria e preocupação.

******XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

- Hey! – o cumprimento de Anis tirou Diana de sua divagação sobre a eminente festa de Natal da família Warren. – Como você está, Dan?

- Bem, obrigada. Você?

Elas se cumprimentaram com um rápido abraço e um beijo no rosto.

- Excelente, mas com problemas – respondeu num suspiro.

- O que 'tá rolando?

- Meus pais. Eles não estão muito satisfeitos com Chrystian.

- Me lembre quem é Chrystian – Diana disse fazendo cara de culpada por não recordar.

- O cara que eu conheci no mês passado – Anis disse, ansiosa. – Eles acham que ele é velho demais para mim.

- Bem, como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

- Ah, Dana, muito boas. Era de se esperar que ele fosse chato, ou piegas e rabugento, mas ele não é. Está sempre sorrindo, perguntando se estou feliz e propondo coisas interessantes. Ele é tão inteligente e fascinante. Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes.

Diana sorriu para a amiga.

- Então a implicância é só com a idade?

- É. Ele é vinte e um anos mais velho que eu, mas isso não justifica, certo?

- Claro que não. Você já conversou com seus pais? Explicou como se sente e como ele é?

- Já. Mas eles insistem em dizer que vai acabar mal. Que eu devia agir como uma garota normal e arrumar um namorado da minha idade. Mas eu não quero. Ele é maravilhoso como é.

- Bem, talvez você deva dar um tempo a eles – sugeriu Diana, sabendo que aquele era o conselho que ela mais ouviria e, no entanto, o melhor. – Seus pais só estão temerosos, eu suponho. Se Chrystian é bom para você, aproveite com cuidado.

- É, acho que sim.

- Ele tem filhos?

- Não. Mas já foi casado quando era mais novo. Ele se casou aos vinte e um anos, Dana. Durou nove anos. Eles não tiveram filhos porque ela não podia. Desde então ele está solteiro. Ele é perfeito! O homem dos meus sonhos. E minha família não quer que fiquemos juntos. É tão injusto!

Anis suspirou, colocando o cabelo muito castanho atrás da orelha e fazendo bico. Diana imaginou o que seu pai faria se ela anunciasse estar namorando Sirius e riu. Ele possivelmente esganaria o auror até a morte.

- Bem, eu tenho certeza de que eles vão acabar compreendendo – declarou. – Tem notícias das meninas? A Naty ainda está em turnê, não é? Recebi uma carta da Mandy...

- Sim, mas já deve estar voltando. Mandy está com os pais no Canadá, não é?

- É. Morrendo de saudades, segundo me disse. Disse que o primo Lee continua perguntando por você.

- Ah! Diga a ela que eu agora sou uma mulher comprometidíssima.

Diana sorriu.

- Vou dizer.

- Com licença – uma garota provavelmente da mesma idade de Diana e Anis, cabelos loiro-claros cacheados e olhos muito verdes parou ao lado delas parecendo meio ansiosa. – Você é Diana Warren?

- Sim, eu sou – ela respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Por quê?

- Eu sou Andrea Foreman – apresentou-se. – Bem...

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Bruna sentiu sua mão ser entrelaçada pela do ruivo. Estranhou, mas não comentou nada, se deixou levar até a pista de dança

- Vai começar a seleção de músicas lentas. Escolhi uma especialmente para nós.

Sem saber o que dizer, sorriu. Estava pensando em qual música seria quando ouviu os primeiros acordes e sentiu Fred enlaçando sua cintura. Não acreditava que ele havia escolhido essa música, justo essa, para dançar com ela.

**We were as one babe**

_(Nós éramos como um, 'queridinho')_

**For a moment in time**

_(Por um momento no tempo)_

**And it seemed everlasting**

_(E parecia ser para sempre)_

**That you would always be mine**

_(Que você seria sempre meu)_

**Now you want to be free**

_(Agora você quer ser livre)_

**So I'm letting you fly**

_(Então estou deixando você voar)_

**'Cause I know in my heart babe**

_(Porque eu sei que em meu coração 'queridinho')_

**Our love will never die**

_(Nosso amor nunca vai morrer)_

- Você gosta dessa música, né? – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido

- Sim. – Não conseguiria articular mais do que isso sentindo a respiração dele tão próxima e com tantas recordações invadindo sua mente

- Pedi especialmente pra nós – e deu um breve beijo no espaço entre a boca e a bochecha.

**You'll always be a part of me**

_(Você será sempre uma parte de mim)_

**Im part of you indefinitely**

_(Eu sou uma parte de você indefinidamente)_

**Boy dont you know you cant escape me**

_(Rapaz você sabe que não pode escapar)_

**Ooh darling 'cause youll always be my baby**

_(Ooh querido porque você sempre será meu 'queridinho')_

**And we'll linger on**

_(E nós permaneceremos)_

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**

_(O tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte)_

**No way you're ever gonna shake me**

_(Não tem jeito você sempre vai me abalar)_

**Oh darling 'cause youll always be my baby**

_(Oh querido porque você sempre será meu 'queridinho')_

Atônita com a atitude dele, Bruna não conseguia relaxar, estava tudo se repetindo na cabeça dela, a música, a voz em seu ouvido, as mãos dele em seus cabelos

- A cor dos seus cabelos sempre me fascinou, desde a primeira vez em que te vi – e puxou uma mexa que havia se soltado.

- Ah, Fred, você nem se lembra da primeira vez que nos vimos – disse tentando descontrair

- Quer apostar? – disse maroto

- Vamos lá, estou pagando pra ver...

- Foi na fila da seleção das casas em nosso primeiro ano

- Ah, claro... Weasley, Warren – disse brincalhona – Obviamente estávamos perto. Acho que agora você é quem tem uma dívida comigo.

- Mas é sério, foi a primeira vez que nos vimos.

- Não, Fred, a primeira vez que nos vimos foi na estação, meus pais foram cumprimentar os seus e estávamos todos lá, inclusive você e George. Ponto pra mim – respondeu rindo

- Hum... Não me lembrava dessa.

- Você não se lembra de muitas coisas – ela disse num sussurro

- Isso é o que você acha – Fred respondeu em seu ouvido

**I ain't gonna cry no**

_(Eu não vou chorar, não)_

**And I wont beg you to stay**

_(E não vou implorar para você ficar)_

**If you're determined to leave boy**

_(Se você está determinado a partir rapaz)_

**I will not stand in your way**

_(Eu não ficarei no seu caminho)_

**But inevitably you'll be back again**

_(Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar)_

**'Cause you know in your heart babe**

_(Porque você sabe do seu coração 'queridinho')_

**Our love will never end**

_(Nosso amor nunca vai acabar)_

Não sabia o que pensar quanto à última declaração de Fred, era sempre assim, ele sempre conseguia desestabilizá-la, fazê-la querer algo que sabia que nunca mais teria. Por que ele não conseguia deixá-la em paz, serem realmente só amigos, sem as complicações do relacionamento amoroso? Ela aprendera a conviver com esse sentimento não-correspondido. Ele estava lá, mas adormecido, guardado, tentando ser esquecido, e quando ela achava que estava conseguindo, ele ressurgia com suas indiretas. Será que ele era o destino dela?

**I know that you'll be back boy**

_(Eu sei que você voltará rapaz)_

**When your days and your nights get a**

_(Quando os seus dias e noites se tornarem)_

**Little bit colder**

_(Um pouco mais frios)_

**I know that youll be right back baby**

_(Eu sei que você voltará rápido 'queridinho')_

**Oh baby believe me it's only a matter**

_(Oh 'queridinho' acredite em mim é apenas uma questão)_

**Of time**

_(De tempo)_

Perdida em pensamentos, mal percebeu quando Fred colou os rostos, os passos calmos e lentos. Bruna se perguntava onde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo, quando Fred abaixou o rosto e sua boca tocou o ombro nu da loira. Ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar de imediato e os olhos se fecharem, mas nada preparou para o que veio em seguida: Fred virou um pouco mais a face e beijou-lhe na curva entre o ombro e pescoço.

Sentiu a mão dele que estava em sua cintura ir para sua nuca, seus rostos foram se aproximando, ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Será que era exatamente isso que ia acontecer? Fred Weasley iria beijá-la? Não era possível... Ou era?

- Fred, eu... Não posso. Você sabe que estou saindo com Oliver.

Desvencilhou-se do ruivo e saiu furiosa da pista de dança, indo em direção à mesa onde a irmã a esperava. Quem ele pensava que era para brincar assim com ela?

**You'll always be a part of me**

_(Você será sempre uma parte de mim)_

**Im part of you indefinitely**

_(Eu sou uma parte de você indefinidamente)_

**Boy dont you know you cant escape me**

_(Rapaz você sabe que não pode escapar)_

**Ooh darling 'cause youll always be my baby**

_(Ooh querido porque você sempre será meu 'queridinho')_

**And we'll linger on**

_(E nós permaneceremos)_

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**

_(O tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte)_

**No way you're ever gonna shake me**

_(Não tem jeito você sempre vai me abalar)_

**Oh darling 'cause youll always be my baby**

_(Oh querido porque você sempre será meu 'queridinho')_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Viu a loira se aproximar da mesa, ofegante, com o rosto muito corado e um olhar tão perdido quanto o de Luna.

- _Bevin_ (1)? – chamou Clara tentando trazer a irmã de volta a realidade.

- Já está pronta para ir embora? – perguntou um pouco afoita.

Clara se assustou com o tom da irmã. Depois, compreendendo o que poderia ter acontecido, levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a irmã tentando conter o riso.

- Devo perguntar agora ou você vai preferir esperar chegarmos em casa? – perguntou em tom jocoso usando as mesmas palavras que ela havia usado com ela momentos atrás.

Bruna olhou para a irmã, num misto de indignação e surpresa. Soltou um suspiro resignado antes de falar de novo.

- Em casa, _Caitlín_ (2). Por hoje chega de festa, vamos embora!

Nesse momento Diana chegou à mesa. Apesar de estar levemente corada, a morena estava transparecendo uma calma que não era própria dela. E foi isso que mais chamou a atenção das irmãs.

- E o que foi que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Clara.

- E quem disse que aconteceu alguma coisa comigo? Acho que já está na hora de irmos pra casa. Não era você que tinha plantão amanhã?

- Pronto, agora eu tenho certeza! _Dana_ (3) chamando alguém para ir embora de uma festa... Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa! – disse Bruna

- Vamos logo! Ela só vai falar em casa mesmo.

Dizendo isso, as três Warren se levantaram da mesa se despedindo dos presentes e se encaminharam para recolherem os casacos e irem para casa.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Tinham acabado de aparatar perto de casa. Era tarde e todas as luzes das casas da rua se encontravam apagadas. As três irmãs caminhavam tranqüilamente pela calçada em direção aos portões metálicos que davam acesso ao jardim da mansão Warren.

Entraram na residência tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, a fim de não perturbar o sono, a essa altura, já pesado de seu pai. Cada uma se dirigiu ao seu quarto para tomarem um banho e depois se encontrarem no quarto da mais velha das irmãs. Era um acordo silencioso entre elas. Sempre que tinham que conversar algo era para o quarto de Clara que elas corriam.

Clara já havia tomado banho e vestido a camisola fina de seda e o robe que fazia jogo. Estava sentada na cama olhando a foto que tinha na mesinha de canto onde era possível ver toda a família Warren reunida e sorridente, quando Diana e Bruna entraram e imediatamente se sentaram confortavelmente na cama.

- Bom, quem começa? – ela perguntou.

- Você sabe as regras! Quem pergunta primeiro, responde primeiro – disse Diana.

- Ah! Mas você vai adorar essa história, Di – Bruna disparou. - E tenho certeza que eu também, pois nossa irmã voltou incrivelmente afetada de algum lugar na hora da festa. Aposto que ela se encontrou com alguém e...

- Bruna... – Clara choramingou.

- Eu não acredito! – Diana irritou-se, precipitando-se como Bruna fizera na festa. – Aquele filho d...

- Diana... – a mais velha tentou novamente.

- Pois foi o que eu pensei logo de cara!

- Vocês vão me deixar contar ou vão ficar inventando apelidos amigáveis para Merlin sabe quem? – Clara se impacientou.

- Pode começar a falar – disse Diana para depois se virar para Bruna e completar. – Por um momento eu achei que ela iria falar _daquele que não deve ser mencionado_.

Clara soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos. "Por Merlin!".

- Ok! Foi o seguinte... – A morena seguiu contando a história do seu quase seqüestro para as irmãs, que, como prometido, não a interromperam.

Porém, no final da narrativa, Diana não se conteve e falou:

- Ok, agora me explica por que você está com essa cara de aflição – disse, impaciente.

- Eu... – Clara não sabia como explicar. Era simples para ela o que sentia, mas parecia-lhe que, à hora de por em palavras, tudo se tornava mais complicado. – Na sei dizer.

- Você ainda está insegura quanto a se envolver com alguém depois de toda aquela história do ano passado – arriscou Bruna brilhantemente.

- É... – murmurou incerta.

- Mas eles são completamente diferentes – argumentou Diana.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou Clara.

- Apenas tendo – disse a caçula como se isso resolvesse todas as questões. – William Weasley não tem nada a ver com _ele_.

Diana e Bruna trocaram um olhar de preocupação antes da mais velha voltar a revirar os olhos.

- Não adianta ficar tentando forçar as coisas, elas irão acontecer quando tiverem que acontecer – disse Clara. – Tenho certeza de que quando essa insegurança passar, eu vou encontrar alguém especial e o ano passado não vai passar de um pesadelo.

- Só espero estar jovem o bastante para ver isso – disse Diana em tom de brincadeira, para depois acrescentar, abraçando a irmã: – Vamos falar de algo que não envolva aquele idiota.

- Sim. Qual é a sua história, _Bevin_(1)? – Ao ouvir o seu nome, Bruna imediatamente ficou vermelha.

- Já vi que a historia é boa. Vamos, comece – apressou Diana.

- Então, eu estava conversando com a Clara quando... – A exemplo do que a irmã mais velha fez, relatou toda a conversa, os toques, a tentativa de beijo e "o toco". – E foi isso.

- Não acredito que ele tentou te beijar – disse Clara. – Mesmo sabendo que você está com o Oliver.

- Ele é assim, Clara, sempre foi e nunca vai mudar – disse Bruna conformada. – Além do mais, eu nunca faria isso com Oliver.

- Realmente, ele não merece – completou Diana, parcialmente sincera. A caçula tinha um jeito de pensar diferenciado, mas não costumava partilhá-lo com as irmãs no quesito sentimentos, pois significaria ter de falar sobre si mesma e isso era, para ela, algo fora de questão.

- Agora – cantarolou Bruna. – O que fez você querer sair da festa tão rapidamente?

- É, essa pode ser a história que vai salvar a noite – Clara apontou, mudando de posição e colocando o travesseiro no colo.

- Na verdade eu acho que não – a caçula disse em tom de lamentação, pigarreando antes de começar a contar a mentira que planejara. – Não aconteceu nada de interessante essa noite para mim apesar de eu ter me divertido muito. Foi bom encontrar a Anis no meio das férias, mas ela não me contou uma boa história também. E... Quando eu cheguei ansiosa para ir embora, era porque tinha encontrado um cara de quem fujo com todas as minhas forças desde que entrei para a universidade. Foi só isso.

- Ah – Clara pareceu decepcionada.

Bruna lançou à irmã mais nova um olhar de análise. Não acreditava em praticamente nada do que ela dissera, vira muito mais que isso durante a noite, mas preferiu não dizer nada, afinal, o máximo que aconteceria era fazer Diana dormir irritada com ela e estragar o saudável fim de noite que estavam tendo.

- Bem – recomeçou Diana, deitando-se de bruços sobre uma almofada e sorrindo travessa. – Balanço da noite: Weasley, um, Warren, um. Obrigada por defender nosso time com tanta veemência, Bruna. Esforce-se mais da próxima vez, Caitlín – finalizou solenemente, gargalhando junto com as irmãs.

As risadas foram cessando, o sono tomando conta e elas se aconchegaram melhor na cama de Clara, adormecendo rapidamente.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Thor ficou preocupado ao entrar no quarto das filhas mais novas, não encontrá-las e perceber as camas intocadas, afinal já era mais de dez horas da manhã e ele não as vira pela casa. Porém, algum tempo de preocupação depois, ele se lembrou de uma mania delas e se encaminhou para o quarto de Clara.

Soltou um suspiro ao encontrar a cena que esperava. As três garotas dormindo profundamente na cama da mais velha. _Com certeza ficaram até tarde conversando e depois se sentiram cansadas demais para irem para as próprias camas_, pensou sorrindo. Aproximou-se mais da cama e cobriu melhor Bruna que tinha empurrado as cobertas.

Resolveu descer e tomar café. O dia seria cheio e logo as meninas também acordariam.

Ao chegar à mesa como de costume, encheu a xícara com café e pegou o Profeta Diário. Folheou o jornal lendo as manchetes e os últimos resultados do Campeonato Britânico de Quadribol. O patriarca passaria direto da página da coluna das futilidades, como ele e Diana chamavam a coluna social, se não tivesse visto ali, olhando para ele e sorrindo, as três filhas em meio aos amigos.

* * *

_N/B - Livinha: Ooooooooook! Finalmente capítulo novo! (embora eu tenha minha parcela de culpa também..hehe..mas acho que não tenho culpa em demorar para betar, pois minha faculdade me reclamava! Enfim...) Adorei a continuação da festa dos Weasley! Eles sabem fazer uma festa, assim como também sabem colocar uma garota contra a parede! (Liv se abana enquanto pensa nos próximos capítulos e em outros Weasley e..*hem,hem*). Meninas, como sempre, estou adorando! E ver como as ideias de vocês melhoram com as conversas via MSN ou email! Ah, sim, outra coisa: quem diabos é essa tal de Andrea Foreman que deixou a Dana tão abalada??? O.O Estou ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos, amores!! Beijos da Liv! Amocês!_

N/B - Kelly: O povo bom de festa! Mas essas Warren... aff! Eu louca pra ver o desenrolar desses romances e elas dando sopa pro azar, deixando esse monte de ruivos soltos "Ah se fosse comigo *Assovia*" Mas sou tão suspeita pra falar de ruivos que vou mudar de assunto... Amores que delicia esse capitulo! Não vejo a hora de poder ver mais da historia *finge que não sabe de mais nada* Meninas me sinto honrada em poder estar participando disso tudo. Muito obrigada! Esta sendo uma experiência deliciosa e divertida. Alem da vantagem de ler primeiro. Hehehe. Espero pelos próximos e não demorem, sim? Amo vcs Bijos até mais.

N/A Bevin: Olá, queridos leitores, cá estou eu de volta... Desculpem pelo sumiço no último cap. Bom, dessa vez nem demorou muito não é?! Espero que gostem de mais um pedacinho da vida dessas 3 irmãs maravilhosas *hehe*. É realmente um prazer escrevê-la. Muitos Beijinhos e até o próximo.

Bevin Warren.

N/A Dana: Hey! Deu trabalho, se perdeu nos e-mails, mas esse cap apareceu! E cheio de gente e coisas novas. Aproveitaram o descanso de mim? Espero que sim, porque voltarei no quarto capítulo com tudo. Um feliz Natal e uma família imensa e linda vem por aí. Beijooos!

**_Dana Warren_**.

N/A Caitlín: Oi povo! Primeiramente, milhões de desculpas pela demora, mas uma eventos de acidentes levaram a isso... Mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que todos tenham se divertido muito com mais esse pedacinho da historia dessas 3 irmãs, onde eu por fim APARECI!!!! Hihi!!!! Muitas coisas novas apareceraão agora então não deixem de acompanhar!!! B-jus!

_Caitlín Warren_


End file.
